Green Screen
by FatSmack
Summary: Izuku wakes up one morning, his view blocked by luminescent screens bordered by green. From there, he starts a journey that takes him down a road of confusion and curiosity. One road leads to being the hero of his world, and the other offers an opportunity to become something much more than he could've imagined ntinued & Eligibly Rewritten On AO3 as "Quirk: Green Screen"
1. Beginners Luck

Despite falling asleep on his stomach, the morning sun shone directly into Izuku's eyes, making them flutter as they opened slowly. Although his eyes moved sluggishly, he felt Well Rested… Wait. A large glowing text expanded in front of him, reading '[Location Saved & Marked: Bedro-' Izuku's eyes shot open, and his heart skipped a beat at the sudden appearance of the illuminating pop-up in front of him. Quickly, his fear turned into confusion and curiosity, and he leaned upwards. The screen, continuously growing in size, moved perfectly in Izuku's view. He watched intently as the words typed themselves in front of him.

[Location Saved & Marked: Bedroom]

[Fresh Start] +10% EXP Gain [24:00:00 Hrs]

[You Feel Rested!] +5% EXP/INT/WIS/AGI/DEX/VIT/WIT Gain

[You Have Slept And Are Fully Rested!]

[HP/MP/ST Have Been Fully Restored!]

Having finally stopped, Izuku shook his head. The screen faded out of existence as if following his command. 'It's not real… just a… a figment of my morning tiredness, I guess?' he considered dubiously, but he wasn't tired in the slightest. In fact, he felt like he was ready to jog a straight-up mile. Izuku looked down at the ground, pushed his All-Might blanket off of his body, and jumped to his feet. Only to fall back onto his bed as another luminescent green message appeared in front of him, knocking him off of his feet. The screen followed his field of view, now hovering atop of him.

[4 Special Skills Have Been Unlocked Successfully!] ...↓

[18+ Lower Level Academic/Physical/Labor Skills Have Been Unlocked Successfully!] …↓

Izuku kept his hands firm on his sheets, using them like a stress ball of sorts. 'W-what is this?' Izuku questioned, getting back to his feet and looking at it suspiciously, Analysing it. 'Could it be somebody's quirk? A… A prank, ma-?' his thoughts were cut short by a flashing red light, sending Izuku backward, but not falling, as surprising as it was to him that he hadn't. Izuku mentally slapped himself out of his stupor and looked back up at the hologram in front of him, still flashing red, and another saying something about a skill learned.

[Beginner. Balance: 1 Has been learned!]

Quest Alert!

[No Flex Zone]

Mission:

Find A Mirror

Say 'Status'

Not Required Say 'Menu' after completion

Rewards:

[1 Special Point]

[1 L/L Point]

[1 H/H Point]

100 XP

500¥

Skill: Random

Failure Penalties:

Disappointment

Decline Penalties:

Loss Of 'The Gamer'

Time Limit: None

[Y] / [N]

Izuku flinched, not expecting it to be so demanding and upfront. In spite of this, he came closer to the screen, the screen not backing away this time, and rather waiting patiently to be touched. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).

After swiftly rereading the Quest, the other message about receiving a skill had automatically faded like in a video game. 'Skills… XP, Yen, and… The Gamer?' He questioned it mentally, somewhere impressed with how detailed this prank was. Izuku frowned dubiously as he pressed his finger against [Y] testing whoever's quirk this was, and how far they could take this prank; a part of him worried that pressing [Y] would hypnotize him or something, but it didn't. It wouldn't have been the first time Izuku had been pranked by an illusion type quirk, but this was nothing like he had ever seen before, especially inside his own living area. Instead of throwing a pie into his face, the screen simply discarded itself, leaving only molecules of green light behind it.

Izuku looked around his room. 'Where'd it go?' he questioned, still looking around until his eyes fell onto something strange. It was almost like a glowing string of green. Small, yet due to its brightness, visible. Izuku squinted his eyes at it before reaching out to it. As he thought, his hand went straight through it, and that part of the string had faded afterward. Maybe it was like a clairvoyant light, leading him to where he needed to go.

So he followed it, staying close behind it and walking through it. When he reached his door, the string seemingly cut through it, as if not existing. Does it go through? He put his hand on the doorknob and slowly opened the door, creaking as it did.

The first thing Izuku saw was the string, leading directly into the bathroom. I guess since I'm going in there anyway I might as well bring some clothes. Izuku quickly grabbed his clothes and rushed to the bathroom, almost tripping over an All-Might figure on his way there. He made sure to put it up before entering the bathroom.

Once he entered the doorway of the bathroom, the string was no more, signaling he had reached the end of the road. Izuku turned to the mirror diligently, sluggish in movement.

"Uh… S-status?-!" he stuttered nervously. Instantly, the mirror in front of him was replaced with a massive screen, displaying everything about him. From how strong he was, to how much money he had access to. Izuku took a fearful step back, but stayed curious and reread the screen in front of him.

{-} {?} {X}

Name: Izuku Midoriya

Age: 14

Quirk: None

Race: Human

Gender: Male

Level: lv.1

Exp: 3% [100/3000]

Sexuality: Straight

Job: None

Emotions: Confused, Curious, Hopeful

More...↓

HP: 172/172

MP: 50/50

ST: 118/118

STR: 6

INT: 20

DEX: 7

VIT: 6

AGI: 5

WIS: 10

LUK: 5

MONEY: 5000¥

POINTS:

L/L Skill [10]

H/H Skill [1]

Special Skill [1]

More...↓

Izuku stumbled in shock as another screen appeared, glowing red and green. He switched his glance towards it.

[No Flex Zone] Has Been Completed!

Rewards Received:

[1 Special Point]

[1 L/L Point]

[1 H/H Point]

100 XP

500¥

Skill: Outerworldly Transportation [Legendary+ Rarity]

'Legendary? And on my first try, too?' Izuku thought to himself before pressing his finger against the X button at the top of the screen, having already read the message twice. He turned back to his stats screen and tilted his head at the fact that the rewards were actually given, but couldn't find his skills in the tab he was in.

'Wait, mon-' Izuku was cut off as a stack of bills appeared in front of him, floating down into his hands. Izuku's eyes widened at the occurrence, and his eyes searched around the bathroom for a culprit but found none. 'Could this…' A smile formed on his face, and his eyes became blurry, 'could this be my quirk?' he concluded hopefully.

The screens in front of him started to loosen and become smaller, but not entirely gone. Izuku took a step towards the mirror and looked at himself. "Status," he repeated simply. The screen that had minimized itself returned immediately, showing itself to Izuku. Izuku had seen something like this before in games, so he went to the bottom of the list and pressed his finger against 'More...↓' And as one would assume the screen expanded, and the fonts of the words became compact so it was readable, along with a scroll bar to the right.

Basic Skills: [Press ↓ For Description]

[Academic/Daily]

Intermediate. Japanese: 10 ↓

Beginner. English: 6 ↓

Intermediate. Science: 14 ↓

Intermediate. Math: 14 ↓

Beginner. History: 9 ↓

Beginner. Aeronautics: 9 ↓

Intermediate. Chemistry: 12 ↓

Intermediate. Computer Applications: 10 ↓

Intermediate. Hygiene: 10 ↓

Beginner. Leadership Skills: 8 ↓

Beginner. Reading Speed: 7

Concealed Skills...↓

[Physical/Labor]

Beginner. Grip: 2 ↓

Beginner. Dodge: 1 ↓

Beginner. Strength Training: 1 ↓

Beginner. Throwing: 3 ↓

Beginner. Side Stepping: 1 ↓

Beginner. Cutting: 1 ↓

Beginner. Balance: 1 ↓

Concealed Skills…↓

[Special]

Gamers Mind: Passive ↓

Gamers Body: Passive ↓

Outerworldly Transportation: Permanent/Passive/Inactive ↓

Beginner. Analysis: 8 ↓ Active

Expert. Waterfalls Of Sadness: 43 ↓ Inactive

Once again, Izuku's eyes widened in surprise. Not only was his strength measured, but also was his hygiene and educational skills. The only thing that hadn't made sense to him so far was the [Special] skill bar. Izuku lifted his finger before lowering it onto some of the special skills. The words became smaller in font and a description was given for each.

[Special]

[Gamers Mind] MAX Passive ↓

Description: Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through in some circumstances. It allows a peaceful state of mind. Immunity to hypnosis, but not to any form of Trauma.

[Gamers Body] MAX Passive ↓

Description: Grant's a body that allows the user to live inside the world like a video game. Pain from damage does not last more than a few seconds. Sleeping restores HP, MP and heals all temporary status effects.

[Outerworldly Transportation] 1 Permanent/Passive/Inactive ↓

Description: Not Unlocked Until Level 2. Information Corrupted- FIXING-

Beginner. [Analysis] 8 Active ↓

[MP cost: 1 per second]

Description: Allows the user to gain a basic level of information about something when using Analysis. The higher the skill, the greater the level & amount of information gathered, as well as the importance of said information. Every time this skill levels up, the MP cost is reduced.

Adv. [Waterfalls Of Sadness] 30 Inactive ↓

[WIT -1 While In Use]

Description: Allows the user to increase CHR by 1% per skill level when active. Currently 43% increase in CHR when using this skill.

To Unlock New [Special] Skills Manually, Go To [Skill Tree] To Unlock The Desired Skill/Skills Using [Skill Points] Highlighted Skills Can't Be Acquired Without Purchase, such as Magic, or Underwater Breathing, but skills such as Sign Language, Height Adjustment, Poison Immunity, or Fire Resistance are purchasable. Go To Help For More Information.

'Menu?' Izuku thought, ignoring the corrupted skill. Another screen appeared in front of him, pushing the status screen aside, but not away. Izuku backed away from the sink, not expecting it to happen with just the thought of 'menu.' His body shivered as he found new hope inside of him, because this time, there was no way somebody had been pranking him.

{-} {?} {X}

[Status Screen] ↓

[Inventory] ↓

[Scrolls/Books/Keys] ↓

[Party Options] ↓

[Quest Log] ↓

[Map] ↓

[Save] ↓

[Skill Tree] ↓

[Help] ↓

[Magic] ↓

[Skill Combination] ↓

[Options] ↓

'Weird… Skill Combination, Magic, and Scroll/Books/Keys are abolished… why?' he questioned. 'But, other than that. Is this really real? Am I dreaming…?' his fingers lowered through each category. He had to resist pressing each one until he finally pressed help, and a book-like screen appeared.

Izuku seemingly lost track of time as he frantically flipped through pages and pages of detailed information, reading at a faster rate than normal, having been excited about what this might actually be. This wasn't to say that Izuku wasn't ready for a let down like every other time he thought he might've had a quirk, but this was the most evidential thing he's had in ages.

Izuku stopped when he reached page 32/448, Basics Of Skills And Skill Tree Category. He gently closed the tab before bookmarking it, assuming that's what the star symbol at the top had meant. 'So skills are determined, created, and gained through natural means, paranormal exposure to said skills, bought with skill points in the skill tree, or learned through books and scrolls that I absorb?' his fingers reached his temples, rubbing them slightly. 'Not only that, but to unlock the magic tab in the menu, I'll need to spend at least one point on a spell tree, ranging from Alteration, Conjuration, Destruction, Illusion, and Restoration Magic… This doesn't make sense…' Izuku shook his head, and the screens in front of him disappeared again. Did they disappear whenever he shook his head, Izuku thought, but quickly discarded it when a beaming red light flashed at him.

Quest Alert!

[Begin A Magical Journey]

Mission:

ACTIVATE Three Of The Five Major Arts Of Magic In The Skill Tree Tab

Rewards:

2 Lower/Level Skill Points

1 High-Level Skill Points

350 XP

500¥

Bonus: +30% Efficiency in the first Magical Art chosen

Bonus: +15% Efficiency in the second Magical Art chosen

Bonus: +10% Efficiency in the third Magical Art Chosen

Failure Penalties:

No Reward

Decline Penalties:

No Reward

Time Limit: None

[Y] / [N]

Izuku didn't hesitate to accept the quest, seeing no reason not to. The idea of magic was simply silly to him, but if what he was seeing today was actually true, he would do whatever it took to use it and become a hero with it. Somehow, the idea of saving people no longer felt ridiculous, but he kept his hopes low enough to not be disappointed if this wasn't real. He would wait to do this at a later date, but definitely today.

Izuku jumped out of his spine when the silence was cut by a loud knocking sound. "Izuku, honey, you've been in there for quite a while… are you okay?" Inko asked with a concerned tone. Izuku quickly ran up to the door and swung it open. Inko flinched and took a step back. "I-I'm fine, mom," Izuku answered. He swiftly turned back to the screens, but they weren't there anymore, having faded when he jumped earlier. He returned his sight to his mother, "I think I-...!" he stopped himself mid-sentence, and Inko gave him a confused look. 'What if it's not actually real?' Izuku thought undecidedly. 'If I tell her to look, and they don't appear for her, she'll think I'm crazy… then I'll be exported to some insane asylum!' Izuku shivered at the thought. 'I can't be too sure just yet,' He lowered his head in embarrassment. "...I think I might've forgotten to do my homework, so I was trying to think about the questions just in case…" he answered shyly. Inko tilted her head, "why didn't you just go and check, Izuku?" she asked.

Izuku threw his finger to his chin and scratched it diligently, "u-uh… I-I guess it just nevercrossedmymindokIneedtotakeashowernowbye!" Inko yelped as the door slammed, but didn't think much of it, simply accepting what just happened to be a part of Izuku's unique nature. She promptly ran to the kitchen and made breakfast. It was a good thing that Izuku started waking up earlier in the mornings lately, otherwise, he would've most definitely had been late. She looked over to the clock, smiling at the time the two of them had left to prepare for this normal day. '6:59 AM, huh?' Inko chuckled to herself as she pulled out some eggs and bacon, 'we have around an hour or so minutes left, Izuku, you better hurry!' she thought happily before placing them on the pan below.

* * *

Izuku had been fully dressed in his school uniform, eating a homemade breakfast at the table with his mother. The time was 8:12, and he was almost finished eating his breakfast when his mother looked up at him. "So… Izuku, honey," she began. Izuku finished his last bite with a sloppy gulp and faced his mother. "Yeah, mom?" he replied. Inko got up from her chair and collected their dishes, "did you… get that homework done?"

Izuku tilted his head, falling into her trap, "o-oh! T-turns out I didn't actually have any homework." He shamefully rubbed the back of his head, 'smooth, Izuku.' Inko simply smiled, despite knowing he lied. She trusted that he would be okay and that he would solve whatever the problem he was having, but if things got out of hand, she would definitely investigate further.

"That's good," Inko assured, "we don't want your grades to slip when summer is so close! Do we?" She asked sarcastically. Izuku looked up at her and reached for his backpack, "heh, no," he replied, smiling. Inko turned around as she put the dishes in the sink, "be safe on your way to school, don't get too caught up with any action today, okay?"

Izuku grinned and threw his backpack over his shoulders, entering the doorway, "I won't for too long, mom," he slowly closed the door, "love you, bye!"

* * *

Izuku sighed as he reached the halfway mark to school. 'Maybe I can…' his thoughts paused as he felt the ground shake and heard a loud displacement of sound and power. He looked towards it and joined a group of people who were watching as well. Don't get too caught up with any action today, okay? Inko's words repeated themselves in Izuku's head.

Raising his arm, Izuku looked at his watch and smiled. He still had quite some time left, and he still had half a notebook to fill. Izuku quickly reached for his notebook when…

Delayed Skill Unlocked: Liar

Izuku frowned at that but smiled at the fact the screens were still following him. 'M-maybe it really is—' Izuku jumped out of his skin when a shockwave pushed back, nearly knocking him over. Exp Gained. That's when Izuku finally ripped out his notebook, excited to catch the debut of the new heroine, Mt. Lady, and hero Kamui Woods.

Pushing through the crowd to get a better view, he stopped and pulled out his pen, examining the scene. Fortunately, he was just in time to see Kamui Woods, a new debuting hero, use his first named attack, Branched Together. Izuku quickly scribbled what he was seeing directly into his notebook, not leaving out anything. Not only did he write down the possible characteristics and quirks of the nearby heroes, but he did the same to the gigantified villain. Izuku's memories flickered back to earlier this morning. 'To activate certain skills, such as [Analysis] or [Otherworldly Transportation] verbally say or think the word with the intention to use the skill. {DRAWBACK: MIGHT WORK WITHOUT INTENTION},' he remembered reading on page 19. Izuku coughed into his hand and focused on the hero, Kamui Woods, before muttering, "A-analyze."

Instantly, a pair of screens appeared in front of him, giving him details on the wooden hero he didn't know before. Izuku's eyes seemed to widen with newfound wisdom, watching the scene with calmer eyes and light-headed ideas.

[ Name: {Out Of Range!} ]

[Alias: Kamui Woods]

[Age: 27]

[Birthday: March 20th, 18th Era]

[Race: Human]

[Gender: Male]

[Level: Undetermined]

[Height: 168 Centimeters; 5'6"]

[Eye Color: Brown]

...↓

Information continued to shoot into Izuku's mind, breaking in with and without permission, as one might say. But he wanted more information, so he pressed the 'more' option, indicated with '...↓' Once he did, he looked back down at his notebook and wrote down the details that rested neatly in front of him. It felt like cheating. '—useful in underwater attacks, but could it possibly get damp, and soft? Or would it thrive? Can it create oxygen and purify water like a normal tree? Could his quirk be related to 20 Mil Trees Planted Incident?—Blood type: A… Quirk Type: Transformation. Quirk: Arbor. Qu-' Izuku stopped as he felt a tick go off inside his head like a warning.

When he looked back up, the villain had caught the hero in a bad position, but that wasn't what attracted Izuku's attention. Instead, it was the flashing red message, reading

[Caution: Low MP! 3/50. Eat/Sleep/Drink or wait for MP regeneration. Approximately 1Minute Until Faster Recharge]

Low MP… that explains the tick, I guess. O-oh, w-wow… I wrote that much?' Izuku thought, flipping through two whole pages about Kamui Woods and how his quirk could work in a variety of situations. Usually, it would've taken him thirty or some minutes to come up with all of this, but with analysis, he felt mentally faster, as if he already knew what he needed to know. Izuku looked up when two more screens appeared in front of him.

Skill Unlocked: Note Taker [Common]

Skill Unlocked: Mega-Dedicated Fanboy [Uncommon]

Skill Unlocked: Crowd Blending [Natural]

Izuku squinted his eyes and furrowed his brow at the notifications, but didn't detach himself from the action in front of him. 'I guess I'll have to wait for my 'MP' To recharge?' his eyes returned to full focus on the fighting.

"Canyon Cannon!" Mt. Lady boomed as she knocked the villain off of his feet, promptly stealing the scene, and rudely ruining Kamui's spotlight. But Izuku wasn't dumb. That simple capture-like attack wouldn't have been able to trap the villain by itself, but he knew that Kamui probably had something in mind; this way was much easier and lowered the risk of the villain taking hostages or worse. In a way, he respected that Mt. Lady had taken the villain down so quickly, despite as reckless as it was.

* * *

The villain was finally captured, was gratefully taking the spotlight, and Izuku was back to his suspicions. He was more hopeful than ever, convinced, even, that he had finally gotten his quirk. Why was he still suspicious? Because when he went into his 'Status' page, the screen said "Quirk: None" despite having… whatever this was. So what was it?

That, he didn't know. All he had to call it was by the name of The Gamer, given the description at the top of his 'menu.' Izuku kicked away at a rock with a sigh, and whispered, "Status." The status screen appeared, and Izuku scrolled down to the bottom, looking at the two new skills he gained.

Skill Unlocked: Liar [Natural] 1

Description: Lies. Increases the natural ability to lie through leveling up the skill

Skill Unlocked: Note Taker [Common] 1

Description: While holding any writing utensil, INT/Analysis growth speeds are accelerated by 10% and +1 writing speed.

Skill Unlocked: Mega-Dedicated Fanboy [Uncommon] 1 Passive/Inactive

Description: When the user is nearby any hero, WIT/DEX/INT is increased by 1. Affect does not stack per hero in the area, but grows by level. Skill unlocked after being exposed to heroes and being an absolute fanatic about them for many years.

Skill Unlocked: Crowd Blending [Natural] 1 Inactive

Description: The user can blend into crowds and lose a potential tail or danger. Efficiency increases through leveling.

'That's… very specific,' Izuku thought to himself before shaking his head and discarding the screens. He knew he didn't have to, but it felt right to do it like that since it was his first method. It was only when Izuku looked down at his beeping watch did he realize he had been there for 12 minutes, and had 4 minutes to get to school, or else.

* * *

Two screens flashed green in front of Izuku, showing that his AGI had increased by one through an intense run to school. It was true, too, considering he had been around 14 blocks away from the school itself. What a run, even for me- I mean, anyway. The average runner could've scaled the distance Izuku traveled easily, but Izuku was simply too out of shape, and he hadn't discarded that thought for a while now. Actually, Izuku wanted to do something about his lacking prowess in physical ability but hadn't a clue how to start. But now he did. He had something that would increase his ability to become stronger, and maybe, just maybe, he could get into Yuuei with this power… or more, perhaps.

Izuku panted deeply as the screen in front of him congratulated his hard work, one of the first signs of improvement Izuku had developed today. And Izuku hadn't realized it before, but his HP, MP, and ST were always in front of him, yet they didn't block his view. Kind of like a 6th sense of sorts. When he did, however, he noticed that his ST was down to 17/100, and his MP had increased slightly: 22/50.

Izuku was absolutely exasperated; he looked like a zombie and freaked out the other students inside the building as he made his way to his first period. But that didn't matter to Izuku. No, he was way too light-headed to think about that, besides, it wasn't like he was the most popular kid anyways.

Slowly making his way to his class, his teacher promptly scolded him for not being prepared but praised him for making it just in time. "You look exhausted," the teacher worried, "get some water and come back." Izuku frowned at that, "b-but I'll be —"

"I won't count you tarty, Izuku-kun. Now, go get some water, I won't have you disrupting the class with your panting," the teacher inquired. Izuku smiled and bowed thankfully before trotting off to get a drink.

"Not like we have to deal with your endless muttering, brat."

* * *

A few hours passed and Izuku had finally become more than curious about his newly found… quirk. Or, rather, 'The Gamer.' He wasn't the only one in class that was bored like crazy, those being the ones who had grades like Izuku, Katsuki, and a few others. Students with perfect A's and enough intellect to apply for beginners college —being Izuku and Katsuki —didn't find any interest in the subject, the latter thinking that it wasn't worthy of his intellect or precious time. Katsuki had better things in mind, such as using his quirk to kick ass, and show everybody in the world that he would become the best hero in the world, ever, forever unrivaled.

Izuku wasn't too far off from how Katsuki wanted to become a hero, but there were surely their differences, such as how he wanted to save people, caring less about beating villains and gaining the spotlight. That was what a true hero was, wasn't it? Somebody who saved people recklessly, saving the innocent from the evil, and sacrificing themselves so that nobody had to suffer.

Izuku turned to his teacher before searching around the class. Nobody was looking at him, and Izuku had already studied every subject of his soon to be homework. He was more than prepared to take up the next 7 tests without hesitation, so why not… get some insight into this newfound power? To pass the time, of course. It wasn't like anybody would see it anyway —his mother didn't, so why would they? [Enter First-Person] Warning, I've never done 1st Person before.

I could barely keep hold of my sheer excitement knowing that I finally developed my quirk. I reach down to my bag and pull out my most recent hero notebook as quietly as possible. Never did I expect to find myself in it, but I had always hoped that I would; now that I was, I couldn't help but grin chaotically.

"Izuku-kun, is something funny?" the teacher asked me, irritation evident in his voice. Everyone turned to me, staring with annoyance. I fumbled with my pen and notebook, feeling I had been caught in trying to find a way out of this seemingly endless boredom. I waved my hands respectively, "n-no, I w-was just t-thinking about something, that's all." The teacher scoffed and turned away, "whatever, just make sure you're paying attention so you don't falter." That was highly unlikely to happen, ever, but who was I to say I couldn't?

After that small occurrence, I waited a few minutes before lifting my pen to my notebook. This time, though, unlike every other time I had written notes, I felt… smarter. More observant, and faster with my fingers, too. I felt that the pen and paper became part of myself. Was it because of that skill, I wondered? Note Taker: Increases INT/Analysis and my writing speed, so that would make a lot more sense.

Shaking my head, I slowly raised my hands to my mouth and whispered, 'Analyze.' After getting a drink of water and waiting a few hours, my MP was back to 100%, ready to use, though I would have to be quick while using it, considering that I only had so long to use the skill. Considering how much I was able to record with it earlier was great, but now since I was focused, I became excited at the thought of how much I could gather.

Once I mumbled the words, tunnel vision took over, but the notes became clearer and more definite.

Notebook:

Owner: Izuku Midoriya

Age: 7 Months

This item can be bought at Shompta hardware or for $9.99 American dollars or 1100 Yen.

This item was bought from Inko Midoriya on—

I mumbled, 'help,' and my bookmarked page opened up. Using analysis and writing notes at the same time, I wrote the most important details/tricks about my quirk as possible. I almost jumped out of my seat when an alert came out of nowhere, indicating that I had collected two new skills through a combination of Note Taker and Analysis.

New Skill Unlocked: Peripheral Enhancement

New Menu Skill Unlocked: Skill Combination

New Skill Unlocked: Skill Creation

I won't ignore them, but I'll have to come back to it later to read what they're about. With a quick swipe of my fingers, the notification faded away, and I returned my focus to my notebook. Only a minute had passed, and my notebook was already filled with scribbles of runes and stepped downwards by bullet-points, each one with varying information.

When I felt the familiar tick inside my head, my vision returned to normal, and I could finally make out my surroundings. That was the drawback, I guess; tunnel vision. A dark red took over my cheeks when I realized that everybody had been looking at me, more than annoyed. Did I mumble again? Or-

DEX has increased by 1

INT has increased by 1

New Skill Unlocked: Sherlock Holmes [Ultra Rare!]

That one I also wouldn't ignore.

"Izuku-kun, I can hardly tolerate your constant rambling already as it is, so if you make your intensive writing a daily thing, I will be talking to the principal."

I flinched and looked up at the teacher. The teachers only switched so often. It was my bad luck that I had the worst one for last. He always sided with the quirked kids, not like the first teacher, who had the decency to let me get some water despite my carelessness.

The teacher's eyes twitched, an aura of pure red filling the class. I waved my hands apologetically and bowed, "I-I'm sorry, I-I j-just—"

"There's no 'I just' this time, Izuku-kun," the teacher sighed, "I'm letting you off the hook, but I will be calling your mother about this. Again." My heart sank after hearing that. The idea of my mom scolding me back at home wasn't the brightest thing to look forward to; I could already see her taking away the computer back at home.

"Well, now that Izuku has finally quieted down, I am officially glad to give you all your future planning tests." The teacher reached down for the papers, holding them high above his head before scattering them across the room.


	2. Class-ification

Izuku slightly fought back against Katsuki after he had taken his notebook, something finally breaking apart inside of him. A new hatred for Katsuki arose; rather, not really hatred, but a sudden bump of realization. Why? Because Izuku finally had his quirk and was convinced that he could become a hero with it, despite not having the slightest clue of how it truly worked. It was because he knew that he could become a hero now, that he had finally realized that Katsuki wasn't being rough with friendship; he was being a bully. He had always thought that Katsuki was just trying to push his buttons, always trying to get a reaction, but it stood clear to him what Katsuki was truly saying.

Of course, Izuku lost the small battle, receiving a few bruises in the rise of the action, but it was worth it. Thankfully, the "fight" didn't last long. For the first time in years, Izuku stood up for himself, and he didn't care that he lost.

WIS has increased through a series of wise thoughts and epiphanies; Izuku could agree with that. Why didn't he see it sooner?

The magic within begins to stir a little louder...

When Izuku reached the small outside fountain, he lowered down into it and reached for his notebook. Inside, he prayed that the information inside would be okay—not from the water, due to being water-resistant—but to the explosion that burned it to a crisp.

Reaching down for his notebook, Izuku flicked away the small fish that was nibbling on its edges, not wanting to bring it out of the water and hurt it. After fully pulling it away from the water, he opened the notebook and flipped through the pages. Thankfully, they were fine, and his newest additions to the notebook hadn't been damaged in the slightest, although a little watery.

LUK has increased by 1

Izuku squinted at the notification, thinking. 'So my LUK increases through… being lucky?' Izuku returned his notebook into his bag and continued his way down to his home. 'I guess it makes sense… but just how much does a single increase affect me? Like if I get six more strength, will I be twice as strong? Or will it multiply itself to become more effective in a numeral system?'

* * *

Izuku had finally figured it out, having looked over his notes and the help menu for quite some time now. He was 10 or so minutes away from home, only a block or so until he actually reached the halfway point: the bridge. He thought he would've been able to keep his curiosity at bay until he got home, but he succumbed to it, letting his inquisitive mind get the best of him.

'Status,' Izuku thought. A large green light appeared in front of him and showed him his stats, but only the ones that Izuku was looking for. It seemed to him that the 'quirk' understood multiple functions and commands, being able to give a less jumbled stack of information.

Level: lv.1

Exp: 71% 2130/3000

HP: 163.2/172

MP: 44/50

ST: 81/118

STR: 6

INT: 21

DEX: 8

VIT: 6

AGI: 6

WIS: 11

LUK: 6

MONEY: 5500¥

POINTS:

Attribute [8]

L/L Skill [10]

H/H Skill [2]

Special Skill [4]

Physical Skills:

Beginner. Speed: 4 ↓

Beginner. Balance: 2 ↓

Special Skills:

Gamers Mind: Passive ↓

Gamers Body: Passive ↓

Outerworldly Transportation: Permanent/Passive/Inactive ↓

[|||||||||||||||-] 80% Complete. ? time left until full corruption restoration. Level 2 required.

Gamers Mind: Passive ↓

Gamers Body: Passive ↓

Outerworldly Transportation: Permanent/Passive/Inactive ↓

Beginner. [Analysis] Lvl. 8 Active ↓

[MP cost: 1 per second]

Description: Allows the user to gain a basic level of information about any living entity when in use. The higher the skill, the greater amount of information gathered, less mp usage, as well as the importance of said information. Every time this skill fully levels up, the MP cost is reduced greatly. This skill should not be used on objects, but will work on them anyway; instead, use the [Observe] Skill in your Skill Tab, or call out, "Observe."

Skill Unlocked : Beginner. Observe [Common]

Allows the user to observe an object and determine its properties.

Expert. Waterfalls Of Sadness: 43 ↓ Inactive

Skill Unlocked : Beginner. Liar Lvl.1 [Natural]

Description: Lies. Increases the natural ability to lie through leveling up the skill.

Skill Unlocked : Beginner. Note Taker Lvl.1 [Common]

Description: While holding any writing utensil, INT/Analysis growth speeds are accelerated by 10% and +1 writing speed.

Skill Unlocked : Beginner. Mega-Dedicated Fanboy Lvl.1 [Uncommon] Passive/Inactive

Description: When the user is nearby any hero, WIT/DEX/INT is increased by 1. Affect does not stack per hero in the area, but grows by level. Skill unlocked after being exposed to heroes and being an absolute fanatic about them for many years.

Skill Unlocked : Beginner. Crowd Blending Lvl.1 [Natural] Inactive

Description: The user can blend into crowds and lose a potential tail or danger. Efficiency increases through leveling.

Skill Unlocked : Peripheral Enhancement Lvl.1 [Uncommon] Passive

Description: Allows the user to enhance their sense of sight by increasing this skill.

New Skill Unlocked: Skill Creation Lvl. MAX

[Focusing on single or multiple repeated tasks can become a personal skill!]

Menu Skill Unlocked : Skill Combination [Menu]

Description: Allows the user to combine lower-level and higher-level skills to create something new. Requires Special points to combine skills; Special Points needed are determined by the level of both skills.

Skill Unlocked: Sherlock Holmes [ Ultra Rare! ] Passive/Permanent/Active

Description: Due to a sudden increase in INT and DEX, all while mumbling like a mad man, your Analysis skill can now give you [1] random fact about anything it is used on; the random fact won't change if used again on the same entity or object within a two day period. Analysis can now provide names and ages of anything/anyone if within close proximity. Names cannot be determined if the entity/object is hidden by a disguise/camouflage. +1 Analysis Skill Point. Analysis Points Updated.

Izuku hummed in thought as he finished the last bit, grinning to himself at the rarity of the skill he unlocked. That wasn't to mention its usefulness, too. By now, Izuku was fully convinced that he had a quirk, and he couldn't imagine the look on his mother's face when he tells her about it. 'She will probably faint,' Izuku imagined, 'I should make sure she takes a seat before I—'

Izuku's thought process froze, his body becoming numb as it was lifted off the ground violently. Out of instinct, Izuku's irises widened, and his mind became wild, sucking in as much information as it could. 'I'm being attacked!' he realized. Without hesitation, Izuku turned his head to the large mass of sludge, [Analyze!] he fretted quickly. In correspondence, his irises turned entirely red, going into overdrive. Time didn't begin to slow, rather, Izuku was reading the world much quicker.

[Analysis - Active]

[Peripheral Enhancement - Active - Boost!]

[Sherlock Holmes - Active - Boost]

[Skill Combination Bonus]

[+50% Reading Speed] [ + 50% MP Usage]

Name: Odei Akuyak

Gender: Male

Age: 28

Level: [Undetermined]

HP: 477/1458 [Healing]

ST: 112/950 [Decreasing]

STR: Based on its liquid form, the possible level cannot be identified until the discovery of [Viscocity] [Temperature] […↓]

AGI: [Undetermined]

INT: [Undetermined]

DEX: [Undetermined]

VIT: [Undetermined]

WIS: [Undetermined]

LUK: [Undetermined]

[Quirk: Transformation. Sludge/Goop/Liquid Type]

Weaknesses: Eyes, Mouth, Teeth, [Undetermined]

Main Body: [Undetermined]

Emotions: Hyped, Worried, Thankful

Intents: Escaping From All-Might, Stealing A Body, [Undetermined]

Ranking: Dangerous/Stupid/Clumsy

Titles: [Villain]

Occupation: [Theif]

Elemental Weaknesses: [ Water: +20 % Damage] [Wind: +33% Damage]

[Due To Additional Information Override, MP Cost Usage Has Increased By 25%]

[MP Decreasing Rapidly]

Random Fact: Becomes sluggish when splashed with water and hardens with ice, decreasing total ST and VIT by 75%.

[WARNING: CRITICAL MP LEVELS DUE TO [HYPERDRIVE ANALYSIS]: AUTOMATIC SHUT DOWN ACTIVATED]

Skill Unlocked: Danger Sense [Skill]

Skill Unlocked: HYPERDRIVE ANALYSIS [Skill-Combination]

'Wait. All-Might!?'

[Quest Alert!]

Mission: Survive Your First Villain Attack

BONUS AWARDS:

1\. Make A Quick Escape! EXP: +350 EXP

2\. Hurt Him Real Good! +500 EXP

3\. Win The Fight! +1000 EXP

Rewards: EXP: 350!

Just as the warning said, his MP levels were barely hanging onto a thread. One more use and he would certainly faint. 'I-I need to stay alive long enough for All-Might to—' Izuku paused, seeing that the tendrils were coming towards his face, but before they could enter his mouth, he slipped his hand over his mouth and pinched his nose, blocking the sludge from entering. WIT has increased by one for your quick thinking. It wasn't the biggest plan, but it blocked the sludge from entering and most definitely bought him some time. The villain noticed, and attempted to slap away Izuku's hand, but failed to get underneath it because of the sheer amount of sweat on his hands.

"Move your hands, you damn kid!" the villain blurted, "it won't take long, so just give me your body, and this will all be over within 45 seconds!"

The villain continued to pry at Izuku's hands but hadn't made a dent through them. It was due to the low amount of MP that his body began to sweat so much, preventing the mass of sludge to get through. 'Where are you, All-Might!?'

The villain finally had enough and threw Izuku to the ground; he started to crawl away. "Goddammit! JUST GIVE ME YOUR BODY! FOR ONE FUCKING MINUTE!"

Again, the villain shot forward, although slower. This gave Izuku just enough time to reach for one of his water bottles that were expunged from his bag. With a quick twist of the cap, he faced the bottle towards the villain and squeezed it, showering the villain in water.

[ENTER FIRST-PERSON]

"WHY THE HELL!?" The chunk of slime screamed at me, obviously annoyed. Just like the analysis screen said, the villain started to lose its viscosity. Unfortunately, it didn't fall apart as I expected it to.

POP

It was foolish of me to look back, but the sound had caught me by surprise, and I couldn't resist. A grin formed on my face as I realized who it was that had jumped out of the sewers. All-Might. I was filled with hope upon seeing his famous smile glaring in the sun. The villain, though, had a different response; cursing at All-Might and slowly sliding away in hopes of an escape. Of course, this didn't work, and All-Might apprehended him with a Missouri Smash. Part of me was hoping to see a Texas Smash, but I was more than happy to witness one of his other most famous Smashes.

Once the villain was scattered against the walls, All-Might turned to me, his smile brighter than ever. "Thank goodness you're alright, kid. I was worried I might've been too late!" All-Might apologized with a bow. I returned the gesture, "n-no! You w-were j-just in time, All-Might! THANK YOU!"

Survive Your First Villain Attack: Has Been Completed!

Bonus Awards: None

Awards:

+350 EXP

[Exit First-Person]

All-Might stopped his bowing and picked up Izuku's water bottle from the ground. He turned to Izuku with a dubious look, "littering is bad, young man. There are plenty of Recycling bins in the area, so make sure to use them wisely."

Izuku frowned and waved his hands. "I-I wasn't littering, I swear!" he protested. "I just… I figured out he was weak to water, so I splashed him with my water bottle! I k-knew you were coming, so I had t-to buy some time until you—!"

All-Might scooped up the last bit of sludge on the ground and returned to Izuku. "How is it that you knew he was weak to water, young man?" he asked, curious. Izuku flushed and put a hand to the back of his neck, "I just… I g-guessed?"

'Why didn't I just tell him it was my quirk!?' Izuku screamed at himself mentally. His thoughts were cut short when All-Might pat him on the back and said, "well you made a great guess, then, kid!" he turned away and looked up. His time was running out, and he had maybe a minute or so left based on the pain in his chest.

He was about to leave when Izuku suddenly reached out to his uniform, his eyes begging. "Wait, All-Might!" he begged. All-Might looked back at Izuku, slightly annoyed about having to deal with another fan. "Whatever it is, make it as quick as—"

"Is it possible to become a hero without a quirk!?" Izuku shouted, somehow out-doing All-Mights booming voice in its own spectacular way. 'I-I know I'm not quirkless… anymore… but I need to know. I need to know if it was possible to begin with!'


	3. Analysis

' All-Might…' Izuku whispered to nobody, with great exasperation, ' I can't believe you would say th—I… I don't want to believe that.' Izuku violently kicked the sidewalk, breaking a small piece of it off; lucky enough to hit the softer side of the concrete. ' Out of everyone in the world who would have believed it was possible to become a hero without a quirk, I thought you might've agreed!' Izuku looked at the ground, his mind stuck on the words of All-Might—his head seemed to spin when he went over the decline of his question, but in no way felt offended, rather, disappointed. All-Might was supposed to be the most inspiring hero in the world, so to hear him say no, without hesitance? It really showed Izuku that even the greatest hero is affected by the corrupt society revolving around the quirkless.

Sighing, Izuku lifted his finger, gently whispering the words, " skill tree," into the cold, outside air. Besides, he didn't have anything else to do, and working on his quirk should be the first thing on his to-do list right now.

In a dramatic-like explosion, a massive screen appeared in front of him—three others laid behind it—categorizing a plethora of unnatural and paranormal skills, otherwise known as "quirks." On the first screen presented "S pecial Skills" that required "Special Points" The second one displayed "Higher-Level Skills" , and the third one showed "Low-Level Skills."

These Abilities Ranged From

Medusa [Saps 100% of all stats from whoever is looking in your direction for three seconds. However, using this magic will cost every Magic Point in your reservoir; only works if full.]

Nightly Vision [1SPC] [Increases Ability To See And Predict Everything by 500% during night, but -10% DEX and -10% ST during the day]

Instant-Tail [1SPC] [Summon a fully functional tail on your body for +50 and +50, but lose 25% STR and 25% HP during use]

To

God-Speed-Resistor [Increases AGI & ST by 300% -20% DEX while in use]

And these were just a few randomly suggested, out of thousands, in just the Special Skills Tree.

And as much as these individual skills made Izuku giddy and shiver, none of these were what he was looking for. 'The quest,' Izuku remembered. Gently, he swiped his fingers against the screen and whispered again, "spell tree." In a mighty explosion of darkness, instead of light, Izuku was suddenly surrounded by what looked like stars and universes; nigh constellations of reality had bent around him. [Like Skyrim]

{Just a note: seeing the universes isn't like a big thing. It's simply just a menu for Izuku to purchase skills etc… he's not a God, nor do I plan to make him be. He will still kick ass while getting his ass kicked, though, I hope.}

{Update-Chapter Note; Izuku will work a little harder for his powers, but they will come to him as quick as I can make them when appropriate.}

Izuku would've flinched at the burst of darkness had he not read the instructions, but he did, and expected this entirely—somewhat. Nonetheless, it was still quite shocking to see it actually happen. Plus, the view was absolutely beautiful, and nothing restricted him from watching the galaxies turn, and witnessing the nova clouds colliding into each other, rippling into sparkly specks of dust. ' If it isn't All-Might that will believe in the quirkless, then... I will. And I will become the best hero- no, any sort of hero, no matter what; a hero that even the quirkless will aspire to become someday… even if I lose this power.'

Focusing back on why he was here, he looked for the Spell Tree he truly wanted to learn in. Destruction.

It wasn't hard for him to decide what kind of magic he wanted, especially since he knew what second-to-most mattered for the hero business. Part of him wanted to go straight for restoration and become a great healer like Recovery Girl, but he was too lacking in the power department to hope that he could ever become a hero. Even Recovery Girl had a method of greatly boosting her physical strength with her quirk by continuously repairing her muscle fibers, or even sapping her enemies of all their strength, giving her an advantage; that time was long ago, however, and that method no longer worked due to age.

Maybe he could've trained his body as many others had, and then rely on his physical prowess; if he had done that, he probably would've chosen his second and third choice in a separate order. It was a heated debate, but Destruction came out as the winner. As for the second place, Izuku had chosen Conjuration , which would still be in debate until he officially chose it.

The reason why he wanted Conjuration second, was because if there were multiple people who needed to be saved, or perhaps a large party of villains coordinating an attack, he would need support. This isn't to say that he is never going to have backup, but it would be very comforting to know he had a permanently reliable partner—at least… if it worked how it did in the video games. It was as simple as that, however, Izuku didn't know what to expect from the power, meaning that he didn't know what his summons would look like, or if they were limited by movement, element, etc… It became even more confusing when he read what the skill would give him:

The Tree of Conjuration thrives in raising the dead or summoning creations from Oblivion . This skill makes it easier to cast these spells as it raises in level. Multiple elementals can be summoned, but they must be unlocked within the skill tree first. The first summon you create will be your permanent official summon, meaning that if you were to summon a Flame Daedra as your first summon, you may only be able to conjure that particular summon until you unlock/learn another elemental spell. Instantaneous knowledge about how to activate the spell will be provided upon unlock .

Izuku liked the sound of a Flame Daedra protecting the innocent, glistening with a bright flame, and standing tall by his side at all times. It made him feel as if he could be in two places at once.

Yes, fine, maybe restoration would be able to cure himself and those who were hurt in an immediate moment, but if he had an elemental by his side, following his commands, he could potentially save even more lives on a larger scale, and it would do Izuku no good to be out-winded in a battle he couldn't win by himself. He imagined that he could use a rock elemental to keep a building from falling over, or a wind elemental to bring back down an escaping villain. The same could be said for many other elementals, each having their own unique uses. Izuku assumed that each one would come with its own weaknesses as well.

Izuku took a deep breath as he stepped towards the Destruction Skill Tree, enthralled by its literal universal beauty. As he got nearer, the words became clearer and the elements behind it started to glisten. Fire, Ice, Earth, Lightning, Air, Gravity, Magma, Water, and so much more were open to him. But, much like the Conjuration Skill Tree, Destruction would randomize your beginning spell and element too, as well as limit you to just that one unless another was unlocked at a later date. The skill read:

The Tree of Destruction involves harnessing/manipulating the energies of frost, fire, wind, water, electricity, and the Earth itself. This skill makes it easier to cast spells like Fireball, Ice-Cicle, Water Gun, Wind Blast, Rock Toss, and Lightning Bolt Ect. The first element that is cast by the user will become the official and permanent Elemental power of the user, otherwise known as an "Affinity", until others are unlocked/learned. The Beginning Element will be the most efficient with its user, meaning that if the user is given the power over fire, then fire spells will be learned much faster, and be more efficient. However, if the {user} is given a fire affinity for destruction and a water affinity for conjuration, then the user will have a 15% damage increase in destruction instead of 30%, and a 7.5% instead of 15% for conjuration. Instantaneous knowledge about how to activate the spell will be provided upon unlock .

Izuku took another deep breath as he confidently placed his finger on the universe in front of him, accepting the power that it offered. Upon receiving its freezing power, his body shivered uncontrollably, or rather, his hands did. This freezing pain continued to thwart his body, turning his blood to ice; something that Izuku hadn't found in the info guide, alarming him greatly. It was only when the freezing pain came to a stop that he refound his composure—in front of him, a screen appeared before slowly fading away.

Your Body Shivers As Your Soul Climbs The Icy Mountains. You feel your body become stronger in the cold, and your blood acclimates to the temperature. Your hands seem to smoke in the warmth.

New Ability Unlocked: Eskimo I

[10% Increased Ice-Magic damage when in colder climates, -15% Ice-Magic damage when in much warmer climates]

'Your hands seem to smoke in the warmth?' Izuku questioned, looking down. His eyes widened to find that his fingertips were basically covered in ice, mist appearing above them as the heat tried to sway it away, but failed dramatically. Izuku shook his hands worriedly, trying to get rid of the comical flakes that seemed to appear on his fingers, but failed to make any change.

New Tree Unlocked: Destruction

New Immunity Skill Unlocked: Cold Immunity I

New [Basic] Spell Unlocked: Frostbite

Upon the last notification, a gusty mist formed in his palms, and an unmistakable force began to push on his fingertips—a nudge, really—just on the brink of setting free. A smile seemed to creep on Izuku's face as he clenched his freezing fists tightly, grappling to his chest, letting the cold run through his veins. When the surge of cold finally stopped, he let go of his grip, allowing his fingers to fall against the empty universes.

Looking up, Izuku stared at his last two choices, ' two more to go,' he thought. Now, backing away from the destruction tree, he faced the Conjuration tree with a thump. He hated the pain that he suffered earlier from the absolute cold, so you could only imagine how anxious he was to accept another element into his body. Even if it had been of the same element, Izuku wouldn't be too excited to feel any more of the same pain. He didn't want to go through that again, but he had no choice. In all honesty, he was taking a shortcut to power, so he didn't complain any further.

When his finger pressed against the universe displayed in front of him, filled with green gas giants and planets full of fauna, he could feel the presence of an icy being calling out for him. Saluting him, and hoping to serve under his command, no matter what.

Although Izuku couldn't see it, he could tell that it had its hand stuck out towards him, gesturing its introduction. With little hesitance, Izuku firmly reached out and grabbed it tightly, resisting the freezing temperature. One pull later, and something shot through his arm, reaching his entire body; an icy-blue aura started to surround him. Freezing to the touch, burning Izuku's insides with what felt like frozen fire.

As the pain begins to falter, Izuku falls back, and shivers as shards of ice surround his body, shielding him from harm. Or, well, not exactly. Looking up, Izuku could see a frozen blue elemental, many times taller than himself. It stood honorably and protectively in front of him before fading into mist. Izuku's genetics continued to be altered by the magic until it could properly handle it. It was just as bad as last time but lasted much shorter; the cold faded as the elemental did. And as they passed, Izuku couldn't help but realize that new knowledge began to take it's hold in his mind that he didn't seem to catch onto earlier. He knew how to release his ice… it never explained how to release a certain amount, however.

New Tree Unlocked: Conjuration

Immunity Skill Upgraded: Cold Immunity II

New Spell Unlocked: Glacier Guardian

Getting back into his position, Izuku panted into the space of nothingness. In reality, he was still on the sidewalk by himself. A part of him wondered if it was possible for anybody to see the screens that appeared to him so often, but discarded the idea to research later.

Restoration was the least of Izuku's worries; not fearing it would be painful, 'well, that would make sense, right?' Izuku's fingers twitched as he hovered over Restoration , taking in the beautiful light of the many miniature suns hiding inside its galaxies. Just like the others, it had its own separate beauty and defied anything Izuku had ever seen before. This time, he didn't hesitate to rest his fingers on the universe. As he expected, there was no pain, and when he blinked, he could still see the light in front of him, swirling gently. ' I hope to see you soon, Child,' an angelic voice called out to him. Izuku's eye seemed to flash open quicker than a light bulb as he observed his surroundings, backing away from the large skill tree in front of him. But there was… nothing? Maybe it was just in his head.

Ignoring what just happened, Izuku exited the Skill Tree, and the world around him revealed itself. Something about the transition threw Izuku off his feet and down to the concrete. Pulling himself to his feet, he could see some notifications pop-up next to him.

New Tree Unlocked: Restoration

New Skill Unlocked: You're A Wizard, Harry!

New Spell Unlocked: Regeneration

[+50 MP From activating three Spell trees] [ MP RESTORED ]

[100/100MP]

Quest Alert! [System Updated! New Interface!]

[Begin A Magical Journey] COMPLETE

Mission:

Spend One Skill Point Related To One Of The Five Major Arts Of Magic In The Skill Tree Tab

Use At Least Two Magical Spells

Rewards:

2 Lower/Level Skill Points

1 High-Level Skill Points

+350 EXP

+500¥

Bonus: +30% Efficiency in Destruction

Bonus: +15% Efficiency in Conjuration

Bonus: +10% Efficiency in Restoration

Izuku coughed into his hand, his breath still icy, and swiped away the notifications. He could hardly believe what was happening to be real, and he expected to wake up in his bed, still powerless. But that hadn't happened yet. And it was only last Thursday that he had thought—

Explosions cupped around Izuku's ears, catching his attention as he looked up towards the smoke. Something was off about the smoke, it wasn't normal. Izuku's eyes began to focus, feeling an all too familiar heat begin to rise, 'Observe' .

Observed Object:

Smoke: New

Compound Catalyst: Nitroglycerin—

To be honest, he really didn't need the ' observe' to figure out what was going on. ' That's… those are Katsuki's explosions!' Without any more resistance, Izuku kicked off the cement and started running towards the smoke, a spread of flaking ice left underneath his feet, hoping it was just an explosion.

What? He didn't hate the guy? In fact, Katsuki was one of the only people who even talked to him. So… how bad was Katsuki, really?

[AGI: Increased by 1] [ST Increased by 10]

When Izuku reached the smoke, he could make out that whatever was causing the explosions had yet to stop, and didn't look as if they were going to anytime soon. Yet, they were getting smaller and smaller after each one, and Izuku began to worry about who was causing it. He had only just met the crowd, surfing through the huddle of people, slowly but surely making his way to the front.

"Just give me thirty more seconds kid, and this will all be over!" the villain happened to repeat, much similar to his own encounter with the sludge villain. Then, Izuku's heart skipped a beat at the tone of its voice, realizing that it was the same thing that caught him earlier. What a coincidence. The only reason he was alive now was because of All-Might and his analysis skill; gaining a new skill in the process.

"You disgusting mother-fu-! Get off—!" the voice stopped, sounding as if something had cut it off into a jumbled and slobbery mess. It sounded like someone drowning in, well, slime. ' He broke through!' Izuku thought worriedly. He hadn't gotten to the front of the crowd yet, but he was almost there, pushing past each person with as much strength as he could muster. Ice began to stick to the group's shirts, he noticed.

"Why aren't the heroes doing anything?" a person asked in the background. ' There are heroes nearby?' Izuku finally reached the front and gulped at the scene ahead of him, forgetting about the ice that was still running down his fingers, staining his sleeves. Whoever asked that question, he or she was correct. The heroes were there but weren't doing anything—except for Backdraft, who had been trying to wash out the fires but was failing horribly. Katsuki's explosions were just too much for the "pro" heroes to get near, and the villain couldn't be touched; Izuku wanted to help. He wanted to run out there and do something, anything, but he was powerless to help, even with his newfound powers. At best, Izuku could probably—an idea flickered into Izuku's mind, and as if on time, Katsuki turned towards Izuku, his face full of fear. ' That face…' Izuku thought. ' I admire that you're shooting for a high dream, kid, but separate the dreams from reality.'

Reality, huh? Izuku's feet lifted from the ground, almost hesitant as he pushed through the last of the crowd, breaking through a badly wrapped string of caution tape. Reaching for a bottle inside of his bag, Izuku began to unscrew the lid. ' So no —' Izuku faced the bottle towards the mass of sludge, ready for it to look his way, having still been unnoticed by it due to the heaping mass of smoke and ash. However, the heroes noticed.

" Kid, No! STAY BACK!" Death Arms shouted from afar. Izuku frowned that the hero hadn't even tried to stop him, much less try to get the crowd to back away. This seemed to have gotten the sludge villains attention as he turned towards Izuku, a horrid grin on his… Katsuki's face. His face became red with the lack of oxygen, and his eyes began to water.

"Oh, AREN'T YOU JUST BRAVE—" the villain teased. Izuku squirted the water directly into Katsuki's mouth, letting him get a moment to peel himself from the liquid that surrounded his jaw, gasping for air.

Once again, the viscosity of the sludge started to lessen, slowly melting but not losing its shape; not letting go of Katsuki, but its grip was definitely loosened. ' This will take everything I have…' Izuku thought, calling back onto the words and knowledge that were burned into his mind not too long ago. His hand began to rise before stopping midair, facing towards the villains eyes. 'BUT I CAN'T JUST LET HIM DIE LIKE THIS!'


	4. Cold In His Tracks I Swear

Just a recap for his abilities Etc... I didn't really want to put too much into this chapter, but I needed to come to a point where I can think for a bit. Dunno when the next update will be, but I'm thinking of my own plot course in the meantime.

Also, this chapter is just an extension of the last one!

Chapter Text

'That kid,' a voice began from the crowd, unheard. The voice began to crumble, staring at the figure behind itself, disappointed. All-Might. Why can't he just muster up the power to help…? What a pathetic excuse for a Hero.

[1/2 'Spell' Tasks Completed!]

From his palms shot a beam of ice, rippling uncontrollably in the air in front of him as the empty gas particles were suddenly occupied. Izuku could feel the Ice begin to spread as it touched the slime; unconsciously guiding the ice away from Katsuki as it continued to spread inside the sludge. The villain was quick to notice it's slowing movements and the freezing pain invading its body. 'Where was this power earlier!?' it thought, flailing blindly, its eyes covered.

Izuku tried his best to ignore the blunt insults thrown his way by the villain… and Katsuki, but all of his senses were in hyperdrive. Not only that, but he was trying his best to guide the ice away from Katsuki, which proved to be difficult since it was a brand new feeling, however, this didn't mean he wouldn't try his hardest.

Skill Unlocked: Reckless Courage!

Then, in the moment he looked away, the villain took advantage—an open arm below his feet—and swiped Izuku away, making him cough from the force as he rolled onto the ground, scrapes beginning to form. It seems like just when things were starting to turn out for the better, everything begins to decline.

Izuku slowly rises to his feet, but is pushed into the concrete by one of the many sludge tentacles. He tried to get up again, but the pressure was too much, and he coudln't even catch his breath. Despite this, he managed to catch Katsuki's gaze—an angry one, of course, but a hopeful one, too. It hadn't been there just a moment ago—and he pushed himself onto his knees. The sludge on his back felt like a hundred pounds, but it was worth the pain if it meant saving his friend.

Yeah… his friend. His friend… 'My friend…' Izuku thought rapidly, quickly placing his hands on the ground, making a circular-like motion before shouting the incantations , "Rafa's Da'la! "

[2/2 'Spell' Tasks Completed!]

Bonus: +30% Efficiency in Destruction

Bonus: +15% Efficiency in Conjuration

Bonus: +10% Efficiency in Restoration

[CAUTION! MP: 0.01/100!]

[Passive MP Regeneration]

New Skill Unlocked: The Last Stand {Active!}

At first, there was nothing. Second, the ground began to shake, and third, the air began to part as an icy being began to form, stealing the air around itself as it made its appearance, albeit slowly.

The air around it seemed to evaporate as it got near its icy-husk, steaming into water on its own accord as the entity turned towards Izuku. The tall obelisk-like Golem immediately got to work, shooting out a frozen sword towards the sludge, freezing the tentacle holding Izuku down in its entirety, and then some. The arms began to crumble apart before being shattered into pieces by the elemental. Just looking at the thing made Izuku feel safe, a lump of air caught in his throat as he stared into its eyes. My guardian. Its form was elegant, straight, steady, serious eyes, smooth yet strong appearing armor, and an icy aura surrounding itself like blood-hungry sickles. The being suddenly became stationary, waiting for a command; it looked deeply into Izuku's eyes.

Not My Art! Make Sure To Check Out The Original Here! /gallery/6KPEu

The entity seemed to bow towards Izuku as it waited for its next command; 'Is there anything you would like me to do, Master?'

Izuku was taken aback, 'I-it can talk—!? Master—!?'

'My name is Boreal, Master,' she replied, staring intently at Izuku. At that moment, he seemed to shake his head as he pointed at Katsuki, a drowning expression on his face.

"Help him!" he commanded, trying his best to stand the pain in his stomach, heaving deeply. The loss of MP seemed to affect his breathing; Noted. Oh, and the boiling migraine, too.

The sludge villain was aghast, terrified at the appearance of this new foe that seemed to have cut through its tentacles so easily. Even more so when it stared into its eyes. So… cold. And… 'When the hell did it get so close!?' it thought, having barely enough time to dodge the white-blue blur that zoomed towards it; Izukus' eyes widened in joy when Katsuki fell to the ground, free from the suffocating goop. Boreal tried to take another swing at the flailing mass of sludge, but ended up being tossed to a stack of burning pavement, quickly carving itself into the melting ice.

'Master, I am afraid that, despite your magical sacrifice, I am not able to fight this strange "Monster." Please, accept my physical sacrifice as gratitude for your own.'

Boreal turned to its "master," a gleeful look on its face. Izuku was about to decline it's "ultimate sacrifice," assuming that it meant Seppuku, but was quickly enlightened when he remembered a crucial bit of information from the rule book.

" Upon summoning an elemental, said elemental will keep its memories in a state of 'Oblivion' which is an immortal space of the 'Gods' reservoir. When this space is filled with magical life essence, the Gods will provide stronger elementals. Despite their deaths, their memories and souls are locked in place, in time, before transferring to the next husk that is summoned. As long as there is magical essence to be consumed, your loyal companion will always be by your side. Depending on how powerful your 'Conjuring Essence' is determines how strong the husk will be."

With that in mind, Izuku nodded, albeit hesitantly. He hoped to see Boreal become a great companion in the future. ' I'll bring you back as soon as I can…' Izuku thought, watching as Boreal began to charge at the sludge villain, its half melted face beginning to brighten from the inside out. 'I promise!'

Unknown to the crowd, a small distance away, watched a hesitant Pro-Hero—All-Might—feeling his heart under his skin begin to heat up from the confliction. The way that the boy had run into action was a great sight to behold, but it hadn't quite motivated him to push past his limiter; however much that he had tried to, though. Nearing the end of the conclusion of the battle, he watched as the "Pet quirk" embedded itself into the side of the sludge villain; allowing Death-Arms to snatch both Izuku and the blonde to safety. 'How terrible is it that All-Might himself could do nothing but watch?' he thought to himself. No matter how late to the party, he wanted to help.

"I AM HERE!"

After waking up from an exact one-minute nap, Izuku finds himself covered in flashing green screens and blinking red [Notice] alerts. There was nearly enough to blur his vision entirely, so he quickly read through them before moving them aside.

[LEVEL UP]

[WIS has increased by 1]

[1 Attribute Point(s) Received]

[3 Lower Level Skill Point(s) Received]

[1 Higher Level Skill Point(s) Received]

[1 Special Spell Point Received]

[HP has Increased by 10 Points from VIT increase!]

[HP Restored From Leveling Up]

[HP: 182/182] ... ↓]

[MP has increased by 25 Points for Unknown reasons!]

[MP Restored From Leveling Up]

[MP: 125/125]

[All Stats Restored From Level-Up!]

[Outerworldly Transportation is now available!]

[Choose HP, MP, OR ST FOR A RANDOMIZED INCREASE 5-20]

'Outerworldly Transportation…' Izuku thought.

Shortly after looking through his new stats, staring happily at the Special Skill tree that he had recently unlocked, he was suddenly pushed out of his stupor. He had totally ignored his surroundings, not even paying attention to the fact that he had been sitting in the back of an ambulance, unmoved from the crime scene.

Upon realizing who had pushed his shoulder, Izuku's eyes drooped so low that they threatened to fall out. Izuku was tempted to check if he could buy new ones in the special tree if that ever happened, but was too locked in place by the stares of four… Four PRO-HEROES!? Kamui Woods, Death-Arms, Back-Draft, and Mt. Lady. And they were… not angry? Death-Arms was, however. Most definitely.

Izuku had trouble understanding the smiles on their faces, 'didn't I just break several laws?' he thought, unknowingly audibly. He soon found out when Mt. Lady folded her arms and sighed, "well, that would be the case, but, honestly, I think we were all impressed by your display." Izuku immediately put a pair of hands across his mouth. 'Can I never just think to myself!?'

Izuku's attention was brought back when he heard another sigh, this one a little more tired than the last. It came from Kamui Woods, who had been staring at Mt. Lady with an annoyed expression. "No," he elongated, "we should be thanking him for stepping in. None of us could even get close to that thing because of the boomy-kid other there." The pro gestured his hand behind his head, probably pointing at an enraged Katsuki. Was there any other version of him?

Opening his mouth to speak his apologies, he was roughly cut off by Death-Arms, who began to give him the expected slap-on-the-wrist that he had been oh-so waiting for. "Kid, that was incredibly stupid of you to intervene like that… you're lucky you had such a strong quirk and deep background with that blonde over there, or else this would've become a vigilante situation." A small snort made itself out of his nose, a puff of smoke making it clear that he wasn't so excited about the current situation.

"W—what d-do you mean… ' vigilante situation?"

The pro-heroes looked at each other before returning their gaze on Izuku.

Favoritism.

In the end, Izuku was let go scott-free, no hassle, and free of charge. In a way, it upset Izuku to hear their praise , but appreciated it nonetheless. Why did he dislike it? Because they thought his quirk was worthy of entering the hero-business.

[Danger Sense~!] Entity Approaching From Behind With Mixed Emotions

Izuku tilted his head and turned around. He hadn't expected to see— "DEKU!" Katsuki roared, getting close enough to blow him up. Izuku took a careful step back, purposely holding back the ice-flakes forming on his fingertips. "H-he—"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU HAD A QUIRK!? YOU DEKU!" he shouted, getting even closer. He could basically feel last week's cury from his mouth. Izuku lowered his head and looked away, not sure what he was supposed to say. He had only just gotten this power, and he hadn't even looked through all the menus yet, much less the Oblivion .

"I-I d-didn't—"

"No, it doesn't matter, Deku," Katsuki shouted, although quieter. His voice kept its raspy anger in tow as he continued, "I don't care if you have a quirk! YOU'RE STILL A USELESS DEKU! YOUR QUIRK COMES NOWHERE NEAR AS POWERFUL AS MINE!" That might be true, yes. But that didn't mean Izuku wouldn't try. Izuku shrugged and took another step back, his recently bundled up backpack slipping through his shoulders. Katsuki closed his fist angrily, " GRAH! AND I DIDN'T NEED YOUR HELP, WORTHLESS DEKU! I COULD'VE BEATEN THAT GUYS ASS ANY TIME I WANTED TO!"

Izuku wanted to protest—to brag really, but he held himself back from doing so. Such a response would only heat the conversation and turn it into a violent parley. Besides, it wasn't like him to do that. Instead, he waited for the explosive teen to cool down; wishing that he might get a skill for it someday in correspondence to his frost.

Luckily, Izuku didn't have to wait long for the explosive teen to finally fill his pride back to the brim. When he did, he walked away like an irritable child that didn't get his way, steam pouring from his ears at each step.

Sighing, absolutely ready to get some rest, Izuku turned around. It had been a long day, and he was exhausted. However, his body became motionless as a sphere of darkness began to form in front of him, continuously expanding and sucking the air around it. Izuku took a step away from it but was blocked by an invisible barrier. His hands clawed at the barrier, but made no excavation.

WARNING: [Outerworldly Transportation] HAS MALFUNCTIONED

[CAUTION: ATTEMPTING TO ESCAPE DURING A MALFUNCTION MAY LEAD TO EXTREME CITY LEVEL DEVASTATION OR EVEN DEATH!]

Izuku stopped pushing against the barrier and turned to the portal that was now his size. City level destruction!? On the other side of the portal was nothing but darkness, and a small hole of light; swirling mist combined with what looked like a tunnel of blue wormholes. Eventually, the tunnel came to a close and revealed a grassy field. That was all Izuku could make out before being violently pulled in.

All-Might could've sworn that he saw the kid with the messy green hair as he turned the corner; if only for a second. He was certain that he had finally found him, but remained cold on his tracks.

{Haha, Izuku doesn't get a break. I mean, he's on a grind, right? Gotta work hard for it. Both in his world, and BlademBel!}

In Total;

{-} {?} {X}

Name: Izuku Midoriya

Age: 14

Quirk: None

Race: Human

Gender: Male

Level: lv.3

Exp: 0% 53/3182

Sexuality: Straight

Job: None

Emotions: Confused, Curious, Hopeful

More...↓

HP: 182/182

MP: 125/125

ST: 128/128

STR: 6

INT: 21

DEX: 8

VIT: 7

AGI: 7

WIS: 12

LUK: 6

MONEY: 5000¥

POINTS:

L/L Skill [15]

H/H Skill [3]

Special Skill [2]

Bonus: +30% Efficiency in Destruction

Bonus: +15% Efficiency in Conjuration

Bonus: +10% Efficiency in Restoration

Basic Skills: [Press ↓ For Description]

[Academic/Daily]

Intermediate. Japanese: 10 ↓

Beginner. English: 6 ↓

Intermediate. Science: 14 ↓

Intermediate. Math: 14 ↓

Beginner. History: 9 ↓

Beginner. Aeronautics: 9 ↓

Intermediate. Chemistry: 12 ↓

Intermediate. Computer Applications: 10 ↓

Intermediate. Hygiene: 10 ↓

Beginner. Leadership Skills: 8 ↓

Beginner. Reading Speed: 7

Concealed Skills...↓

[Physical/Labor]

Beginner. Grip: 2 ↓

Beginner. Dodge: 3 ↓

Beginner. Strength Training: 1 ↓

Beginner. Throwing: 4 ↓

Beginner. Side Stepping: 2 ↓

Beginner. Cutting: 1 ↓

Beginner. Balance: 2 ↓

Concealed Skills…↓

[Special]

Gamers Mind: Passive ↓

Gamers Body: Passive ↓

Outerworldly Transportation: Permanent/Passive/Inactive ↓

Beginner. Analysis: 8 ↓ Active

Expert. Waterfalls Of Sadness: 43 ↓ Inactive

[Skills]

Gamers Mind: Passive ↓

Gamers Body: Passive ↓

Outerworldly Transportation: Permanent/Passive/Inactive ↓

Beginner. [Analysis] Lvl. 8 Active ↓

[MP cost: 1 per second]

Description: Allows the user to gain a basic level of information about any living entity when in use. The higher the skill, the greater amount of information gathered, less mp usage, as well as the importance of said information. Every time this skill fully levels up, the MP cost is reduced greatly. This skill should not be used on objects, but will work on them anyway; instead, use the [Observe] Skill in your Skill Tab, or call out, "Observe."

Skill Unlocked : Beginner. Observe [Common]

Allows the user to observe an object and determine its properties.

Expert. Waterfalls Of Sadness: 43 ↓ Inactive

Skill Unlocked : Beginner. Liar Lvl.1 [Natural]

Description: Lies. Increases the natural ability to lie through leveling up the skill.

Skill Unlocked : Beginner. Note Taker Lvl.1 [Common]

Description: While holding any writing utensil, INT/Analysis growth speeds are accelerated by 10% and +1 writing speed.

Skill Unlocked : Beginner. Mega-Dedicated Fanboy Lvl.1 [Uncommon] Passive/Inactive

Description: When the user is nearby any hero, WIT/DEX/INT is increased by 1. Affect does not stack per hero in the area, but grows by level. Skill unlocked after being exposed to heroes and being an absolute fanatic about them for many years.

Skill Unlocked : Beginner. Crowd Blending Lvl.1 [Natural] Inactive

Description: The user can blend into crowds and lose a potential tail or danger. Efficiency increases through leveling.

Skill Unlocked : Peripheral Enhancement Lvl.1 [Uncommon] Passive

Description: Allows the user to enhance their sense of sight by increasing this skill.

New Skill Unlocked: Skill Creation Lvl. MAX

[Focusing on single or multiple repeated tasks can become a personal skill!]

Menu Skill Unlocked : Skill Combination [Menu]

Description: Allows the user to combine lower-level and higher-level skills to create something new. Requires Special points to combine skills; Special Points needed are determined by the level of both skills.

Skill Unlocked: Sherlock Holmes [ Ultra Rare! ] Passive/Permanent/Active

Description: Due to a sudden increase in INT and DEX, all while mumbling like a mad man, your Analysis skill can now give you [1] random fact about anything it is used on; the random fact won't change if used again on the same entity or object within a two day period. Analysis can now provide names and ages of anything/anyone if within close proximity. Names cannot be determined if the entity/object is hidden by a disguise/camouflage. +1 Analysis Skill Point. Analysis Points Updated.

New Skill Unlocked: Hyper Analysis [lvl.1-50] 17.8%

[Secret Combination] Like its little brother, Analysis, this skill is best used on living beings, enemies, friends, and people in general. Using this ability in stress-inducing situations will hyper-speed the user's mind, and predict 100% of the time what the entities' next move is going to be. [Intermediate Math & WIS 10+ has solved; not recommending usage with objects, as [Observe] serves a much better use.]

New Skill Unlocked: Reckless Courage [Uncommon] MAX Inactive ↓

Description: +1 Increase in all stats if the user's body charges into battle without hesitation

New Ability Unlocked: Eskimo I

[10% Increased Ice-Magic damage when in colder climates, -15% Ice-Magic damage when in much warmer climates]

Cold Immunity II

[The particles of pure ice surge through your body in a constant frenzy. The freezing air that surrounds you goes unnoticed. Temperatures up to

New Skill Unlocked: Observe [lvl.1-100] 17%

Allows the user to observe an object and determine its properties.

New Spell Unlocked: Frost Bite [lvl.1-∞] ?%

[A passive flow of cold is controlled deep within your body, but the elemental forces are not controlled easily, and take a special kind of energy to manipulate. MP usage is determined by magnification of the flow of cold, climates, level, and WIS.]

New Spell Unlocked: Glacier Guardian [lvl1-∞] 61.13%

[Call upon the endless voids of Oblivion to bring forth your loyal soldiers of pure frost; entities that were once left for dead by the Ice King now search for a new ruler and will sacrifice their temporary bodies for your command. Power/Duration is based on climates, level, WIS, and INT]

New Spell Unlocked: Regeneration [lvl1-∞] 0%

[Absorb the lesser energies of Oblivion into your body at the expense of your magic. Even the angels that watch over you need some form of compensation. Biological tissue regenerated is based on level, magnification, WIS, and VIT.]

New Skill Unlocked: The Last Stand [lvl.1-∞] 88%

[By using every last drop of the remaining MP within your body, your next Magical attack or spell will have all attributes increased by 500% This skill is a "Last Effort" ability, and will sap all the strength within the user for sixty seconds. With each level, another 25% of ATT is increased!]

Appearance Has Changed Due To The Combined Arts Of Frost

{ACTIVATED}

Description: Due to your permanent proficiency in the Arts Of The Cold, your hair has turned into an icy blue, replacing the forest green, but not the blacks. Due to your enhanced immunity to the cold, your eyes have changed to an icy blue, and your skin is now normally measured at 30 Degrees Fahrenheit. Bonus: When you are asleep, you form a protective shell of ice around your body to protect yourself from harm. This ability can be turned off in the settings menu; appearance is permanent.

Menu

[Status Screen] ↓

[Inventory] ↓

[Scrolls/Books/Keys] ↓

[Party Options] ↓

! [Quest Log] ↓ !

[Map] ↓

[Save] ↓

[Skill Tree] ↓

[Help] ↓

[Magic] ↓

[Skill Combination] ↓

[Options] ↓


	5. Be As Free As You Can Be

He should've known that, after such a long day, he wouldn't be catching a break anytime soon. He also figured that, since he finally got his 'quirk', he would be challenged against time to start figuring things out before the Yuuei Entrance Exams; this was not what he was expecting. Actually, there was not a single time in the past twenty-four hours where Izuku had any clue as to what was going to happen next.

First, he woke up with this new, incredible power that he greatly doubted having. Next, he discovers that he's not crazy! And that he really does have one! Until finally, he is attacked by a sludge villain, meets All-Might, is rejected, activates his 'magical abilities', shoots ice from his fingertips, and summons an 'elemental being from another dimension called Oblivion!?'

Izuku shook his head but quickly regretted his actions when the mild migraine returned. However, his MP wasn't the problem, rather the tiny trickle of blood that led from his forehead to his nose. In a panic, Izuku rummaged his hands across his forehead, checking for a cut, or even a bruise, but there was no sign of any damage. Just blood? He wondered curiously.

Turning around, ignoring the plethora of screens that followed, he found the source of impact. A rock covered in blood; he probably hit his head and went unconscious when he… 'when I was…' his eyes widened.

Check Out The Original Art Here! .

In front of him, as he turned again, was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. His mind became stuck in a fantasy-fever, which made sense given the circumstances. It was only after a sweat drop and a prolonged gasp that Izuku took attention to the flickering abundance of red and green lights in his peripherals. They seemed almost hungry for his attention.

Trying to ignore the beauty that lay before him, Izuku begins to read the descriptions, wasting no time in trying to figure out what was going on by his own means. Upon spotting the first screen, his eyes bulged at the length of those behind it, nearing his own height with nothing but words.

[Update: Due to the unknown Malfunction of "OuterWorldly Transportation" {User} has been randomly transferred within the Merildek dimension. Immediate return to Earth is not currently possible but will be available soon! ?:?:? Cooldown!]

Pure panic began to fill Izuku's body. Was he trapped here? For how long? If he returns, will he be teleported somewhere random on Earth!? Will he be drifting in the endless ocean upon arrival? Would he be dead before that!? So many thoughts began to rush through his head, and he shook in panic, slowly crumbling to his knees. It had taken him a few minutes to gather his thoughts and breath to come to terms with his conditions. 'I'm in the middle of nowhere, trapped in a 'supposed' dimension that goes by the name 'Merildek' and have no clue when I might return. My head is bleeding from an unknown source, and I might or might not have a concussion. I have little food and water in my backpack—' Izuku turns his head towards his backpack, layed neatly on the ground, a few water bottles hanging on the outskirts. Just how much water did this kid carry!? '—try to remember those survival videos online!'

Quickly whipping out his "always-on-hand" journal, Izuku made sure that "survival" was still a category. Luckily, it was, so that was out of the question now. It had been only after a solid minute more of thinking that Izuku flipped his palm upwards, swinging his fingertips in the air. Doing this caused the screens to come back up, displaying a lengthy show of words.

'Let's start with this one…'

[Location Saved & Marked: Y:? X:? / Lands Of Bladelbem]

[Second Day] +9% EXP Gain [24:00:00 Hrs]

[You Had A Bad Fall, But You Are Determined!] +2% EXP/INT/WIS/AGI/DEX/VIT/WIT Gain!

[You Have Slept And Are Fully Rested!]

[HP/MP/ST Have Been Fully Restored!]

Currency Conversion Complete [Increased Currency]: 5500 Yen to 15 Silver and 1 Copper!

Upon reading the last statement, Izuku quickly searched his All-Might wallet, only to find that his money had been, in fact, turned into fifteen silverish coins, and a singular copper penny. Or, was it a penny? Probably not… 'Just what kind of quirk is this!?' he questioned, unknowing of what he should feel about it. And, was it even a quirk in the first place? Izuku, the Quirk Intelligence Extraordinaire, had never heard of a quirk like this. So far, he had been able to gather that his quirk was not one… but many. Many, upon many.

Screens, a common quirk amongst society

Realistic Journaling System, also a fairly common quirk

Status Applicators, a rare quirk in Tokyo

Healing Quirk, another fairly rare quirk

Ice Quirk, an exotic quirk

Map Navigation System, an uncommon quirk

Matter Manipulation, an aberrant quirk

Analyzing, an uncommon quirk

P. , one of a kind quirk

External Quirk Enhancer, an uncommon quirk

Teleportation, one of the rarest quirks

Wikipedia Quirk, American Commodity quirk

Dimensional Manipulation, only one in existence

The Gamer? Never mentioned in any documentary

So. Was this even a quirk to begin with? Well, for Izuku's sake, he had hoped so. The complication was the last thing he wanted right now, as he was already in quite a pickle already. Speaking of complicated, Izuku had been stuck in a trance again, causing his pop-ups to cower away, only for him to swipe them up again. Honestly, he was really wasting time, and he was scared to find out what happens at night in this foreign land. If bears and wolves were the main problems, then maybe he'd feel a little more at ease; now that he has an 'Ice Quirk' he was fairly confident that he could scare them off at the very least. The main source of his fear was in temperature, bugs, and disease. If he got sick, he would certainly die. If he ate the wrong berries, he could die. If he drank polluted water, he would get dysentery. He shivered at the thought but stood firm. There was hope for him yet.

He stares at the first word on the list.

Hello, {User}. As you can see, you have entered an entirely new dimension, called the "Marildek" dimension, with just over its first three billion populace! Here, everybody has potential! Especially you! However, don't let your abilities deceive you, as you will find that you will begin to falter in progress the further you get, but don't be twice as fooled, as you can always push past your limits with pure determination and great intellect. Worry not about language, as your mind will quickly adjust to their speakings; spells still need to be studied in order to be understood.

[New Quest!]

Learn About The Cursed Lands Of Merildek!

While you are within this wonderful dimension, Time Moves in a very strange way but works with whatever situation you're in, and you will be notified when something important is occurring within even when you are not inside, and so on! Do not be discouraged to enter Marildek in fear of aging too quickly! Why? Because your age is not affected in both worlds in one time-singularity! However, if you die in Marildek or Earth, you will no longer be able to enter the dimension, and will be kicked into the next unlocked one! Note: You can bring visitors from Marildek to any other Dimension you currently know, including; Earth!

Oh, Lucky You! {User} has been officially spawned near the Bladelbem Kingdom! One of the many Kingdoms—the fourth-most wealthiest—that exists within this realm.

Turns Out You're Not So Lucky! {User} has been spawned many miles away from the Kingdom, and is currently lost! Find a mountain to determine where you are!

[New Main Quest]

Here, you may learn how to;

Brew Fantastical Potions! {Quest}

Meet Wild Beasts And Tame Them! {Quest}

Find Your Spirit Animal! {Quest}

Learn About The Towns And Kingdoms That Make Up The World! {Quest}

Learn The Elements That Form Magic! {Quest}

Discover The Properties Of The Natural Balances! {Quest}

Enchant And Bewitch However You See Fit! {Quest}

Curse And Hurt As Your Heart Desires! {Quest}

Save Lives, Become A Hero, And Give To Charity! {Quest} {Quest} {Quest}

Defeat Evil And Corrupted Creatures, Explore Dungeons, And Loot Away! {Quest} {Quest} {Quest}

Make New Friends, Work, Pillage, Conquer, Fall In Love, And So Much More! {Quest} {Quest} {Quest} {Quest} {Quest}

{QUEST ALERT}

[New Main Quest]

Climb A Mountain! Find Refuge In Bladelbem! {Marked On Map!}

[19 New Quests]

Tap For More Information …↓

[Would You Like To Activate All Quests?] [Y/N]

[No Penalties]

Overwhelmed. To put it simply, he was overwhelmed. Raising his finger, Izuku pressed the Y button, seeing no harm in doing so. In fact, he could already tell that by doing these quests, he would most likely be getting awards from them. And, not only was he informed that 'Merildek' had a populace of just over three billion—nothing close to that of the ten billion on Earth—but he was also informed that there was a… Kingdom by the name of Bladelbem. Fortunately, he was close. Well, if an unknown amount of miles was close, then yeah; that didn't matter. 'Climb a mountain…' Izuku began, searching around.

In the distance, Izuku spotted a fairly decently sized mountain, triple checked his bag, put on his backpack, and started to make his way towards the slope of the rock he was sitting on. Just before sliding down the side, he opened his menu.

[Map]↓

{Would You Like Activate Open Your Map? Y/N?}

Without hesitance, Izuku pressed Y and looked up to find a two-dimensional image with a small, yet clearly visible cursor—it was blue—and another dot on the map, highlighted as "MISSION OBJECTIVE." Well, that was fairly useful. Not only was it marked on the map, but the greenish line from the beginning of all this madness had also made an appearance. In fact, it had been there this entire time… how did I not notice that? He thought, "maybe I have to focus on it?"

With one last readjustment to his bag, he set off further into the forest—scared, yes—and took a final look back for good keeping. He'd remember to mark his 'spawn point' on his map.

Check Out The Original Art Here! post/42879352531/dipliner-how-to-train-your-dragon-concept-art

Honestly, Izuku would be understating the difficulty he had trying to cross the large river that separated him from freedom, but it was well worth the trouble. It had been a good thirty minutes to get to the other side and had cost him a few bruises to his hands and legs. The last time he had a workout like this was too long ago. Should've hit the gym more, really. At the same time, who would've guessed that he'd need it?

Now, instead of a rocky water-scape covered in water, was a long and flat landscape. Around him were plenty of mountains, and strangely enough, a faded gravel path embedded into the ground. Despite his discovery of a trail, he was more flabbergasted by the strange fauna that surrounded him, ranging from smiling-flowers and glowing mushrooms, all the way to random green-moss-ish stumps, meeting parallel in the sky.

From here on out, Izuku only needed to follow the gravel trail—he could see the shining waypoint just a small way ahead of him—sloped upwards.

"Menu," Izuku ponders, activating his 'quirk.' When the all-too-familiar screen pops up, he swiftly opens the 'Help' option, continuing the guidelines given to him.

Thirty minutes pass and Izuku is half-way to his marker; so far, he's discovered that his map actually has a 3D feature, leveling system, and a locator for nearby bio-life. He had discovered that his map had given him a form of ESP to locations that he has already been in, and documented everything within a fifteen-meter document. This included land, bio-life signatures, but not everything. The map was wonky and amazing in its own charming way, but it could absolutely be improved.

"Q-quests," he pondered again, causing a red and blue flash to steal his vision. The list of quests he was recently given began to appear, and a small scroll bar revealed itself to the right of it. To the left of each quest was a distance meter, which he had recently learned, and was the reason that he was looking this up now.

[Main Quests]

[218.02 m] Climb A Mountain! {Marked On Map!} [Nearby]

[?] Find Refuge In Bladelbem!

[6,437.18 m] Learn About The Cursed Lands Of Merildek!

[Side Quests]

[?] Brew Fantastical Potions!

[?] Meet Wild Beasts And Tame Them!

[?] Find Your Spirit Animal!

[?] Learn About The Towns And Kingdoms That Make Up The World!

[6,633.98 m] Learn The Elements That Form Magic!

[?] Discover The Properties Of The Natural Balances!

[?] Enchant And Bewitch However You See Fit!

[?] Curse And Hurt As Your Heart Desires!

[?] Save Lives

[?] Become A Hero

[?] Give To Charity!

[?] Defeat Evil And Corrupted Creatures

[?] Explore Dungeons, And Loot Away!

[?] Make New Friends

[?] Work

[?] Pillage

[?] Conquer

[218.19 m] Fall In Love [Nearby]

'Fall… fall in love?' Izuku wondered, a dry sweat running down his chin. Slowly, his finger approached the screen, and a small popup revealed itself.

[Are You Wanting To Track This Quest? Y/N?]

He pressed… Y.

Notes:

Oh, Hello Reader. I Am Currently In A Maze With This Fanfiction. In Short, I Know Where I Want This FF To Go, But I Don't Know How To Get There. As You Might've Read, I Am Very Bad At Short Details, And In General—I Don't Know How To Shorten The Story. It Might Take Two Chapters Just To Get To The Kingdom. Honestly, I Am Very Open To Ideas And Suggestions. They Will Be Considered Greatly, So Please Leave A Comment If You Wish To. I Am Only Writing This FF For Fun, And I Really Like The Idea Of It


	6. Hina Katsuma

Hey! Stop Reading This Fic On Here! Go check out the full version on AO3

/works/24652015/chapters/62416312#workskin

Having been given the delightful news—his quest being very near—Izuku had assumed that he would be getting to his destination within the hour. Oh, how much of a joke that was. It had turned out that the red dots on his map were aggressive animals, and they had littered the mountain. How did Izuku figure that out? Well, luckily, he had only run into a strangely dirty raccoon that had tried to attack him. Why was that a good sign? That's for **you **to figure out. Random dimension… yeah, ther're probably evil demon creatures laying about.

At first, Izuku had thought that the red dots were bugs and mushrooms, but once he ran into the devilish raccoon, he was quick to return to the guideline handbook— {Red dots: Aggressive Creatures! Make Sure To Take Advantage Of This Feature!— and wished that he had looked more into it.

Oh! You might be wondering, what happened to Izuku? He ran. Once Izuku had come into the encounter with the raccoon, he instinctually blasted it with an 'Ice Ray' which ended up, not only freezing the raccoon's feet to the ground, but also leveled up his Frost Bite to level two. According to the handbook, this allowed him to use the spell for a longer duration and used up fewer magic points. After freezing the raccoon in place, Izuku didn't hesitate to get back onto the trail and continue his quest. Of course, he would try to explore a little bit on his own, that numb-skull!

[58.22 m]

A sudden smile seemed to crawl onto Izuku's face. Unknowingly, he had been following the luminescent green string for quite some time and had ended up reaching an endpoint. The problem? The string was now entirely wedged into the side of the mountain. Not only was there no slope , but it was a wall of dirt, moss, vines, flowers, and strange stones around the entrance . Despite this, Izuku moved around a bit and noticed that the string had been leading at an upwards angle, almost 70 degrees to be exact, through a crevice in the wall.

Being stuck in the loop was starting to, in a sense, scare Izuku. He had been pondering in place for a short while, staring and analyzing the situation, but had come up with nothing. This continued for some time, until Izuku finally had the epiphany…

Staring long and hard at the wall of dirt in front of him, Izuku called out to his innate abilities, "Analyze."

**[Lesser Hidden Passage: This strange bundle of dirt and nature is actually a hidden shortcut to the top of the mountain! Good eye!]**

**[Analysis Has Level Up To 9!]**

'It was a p-passageway?' Izuku thought, moving closer to the dirt wall. He softly layed his palm against the wall, feeling its edges, before accidentally pushing it inwards. Strange. Trying it again, but with more force, the wall began to give in, almost like a double-door. In fact, it was exactly like that, and the door started to open, revealing a somewhat long staircase going upwards. Izuku was hesitant to enter at first, but quickly made his ascent after analyzing the inside a little bit more; both naturally, and ' quirk given. '

**Make Sure To Check Out The Original Here! artwork/QRR4E**

Once Izuku reached the top of the stairs, he was delighted to see the green string come to an end, yet not quite finished. It was certainly nearly faded out but had extended past a conveniently tall bush that stood just a yard from the exit. First, he checked for stickers, or any strange oils on the fauna, but found nothing. After a quick Observe and Analysis , he had actually learned that the bush was a 'Mountain Whipper,' originally named after the death of somebody by the name of Geronimo Kentavis III. Izuku had no clue who that was but remembered to write it down in his notebook just in case. You have leveled up Note Taking!

Then, he stepped on a branch, and his quest popup flashed red—his map, too. He hadn't realized it before, but there had been a small green dot just a few meters in front of him. {Green Markers: Friendly Or Non-aggressive Entities} That was the moment he remembered his other quest, **"Find Love." **

"Ha—" a feminine voice began, making crunching sounds beneath their feet as they moved around. "Hello?" the voice continued. Izuku seemed to sweat at her voice, taking a step back from the Whipper bush, only to step on another stick. His map lit up, and his eyes turned.

"This is not a joke! State your presence, immediately! Or else! "

The previously green dot had suddenly become orange. {Orange Markers: Entities That Are Slowly Becoming Aggressive. If Not Dealt With Soon, This Will Turn Into A Red Marker}

'C-crap…' Izuku thought, giving in to his misfortune. And, as hard as it was, he put his hands above his head and passed through the bush. Finally passing through the Whipper, his quest screen appeared before him, congratulating him for finishing one of the quests, but not the other; he would've checked, but kept his eyes on the blade that was pointed directly between his eyes, merely a yard away. His eyes seemed to close in panic."I-I d-didn't mean to s-startle you!"

Now wielding a sword in hand, an eyebrow raised, she began, " how did you find this place? And state your name and birth-nation before coming any closer; for all I know, you may be a spy sent by the N-allë federation." The-what now?

Shaking, Izuku dared to open an eyelid, taking a glance at his capturer—his mind went numb. For the first time in his life, his heart had skipped a beat, several, even. The only problem was that this wasn't fear, joy, sadness, panic, shame, or even embarrassment. It was something entirely new, and it would be edged into his mind for eternity. His body went frozen, and he could feel an aching pain in the depths of his heart. He started to crack. Uh oh.

"Did you not hear me? I said, what's your name—"

"I-Izuku!" his hands found their way to his mouth as soon as he had shouted the words. There was an innocent look in his eyes as he bowed slightly, "s-sorry, I-I didn't m-mean to y-yell at you." A small silence passed, and the breeze seemed to pick up their hair, drifting gently in the wind. A tiny bundle of flower petals found themselves in that current, whizzing by them.

The girl in front of him seemed to lessen her handle on her rapier after this, but kept a firm grip non-the-less.

"Do you have a heritage name?" she asked, her voice becoming raspy in the cold mid-day air. 'A… heritage name? A last name?'

Izuku raised his head, "Izuku Midoriya… a-and I'm not from around here if that's what you mean," he lied. What was he supposed to say? I'm from another world? Was he even in another world to begin with, or was this still a big joke being played out by very unfortunate events? He wouldn't know. After saying his piece, he noticed that the orange marker had faded back into green, but it didn't seem to mean that the girl in front of him would put down her rapier. It might've gotten closer, actually.

With quick precision, she looked at Izuku's outfit and nodded approvingly; his uniform was similar to that of the scholars at the Kingdoms Magical-High. At first, she had assumed that it was a college uniform, but his punny appearance said otherwise.

"How did you get up here. This location is forbidden to the scholars of Bladelbem, you know?"

'Scholars of… Bladelbem? Like a school inside the kingdom, perhaps?' Izuku wondered. However, he was quick to respond, "W-well… you see, I-I u-um…" man, he hated lying, "I kind of got lost?" His heart started to pound again.

The girl seemed to raise a smirk at that but remained chivalrous with her stance—her brows started to loosen up. "Lost?" she sneered, only for Izuku to nod his way out of speaking.

"I-I figured t-that I could find my way back if I could get somewhere high enough… so I climbed the mountain—?"

"—Impossible. The only way to get up this mountain is by taking the passageway; how did you find it?"

That's when another bead of sweat had started to make its way down his face again. Would she even understand if he told her? No, probably not… looks like he's stuck with lying for right now.

"My… my quirk sensed it?" he replied. The girl seemed to tilt her head.

Liar Skill Has Leveled Up!

"Your… quirk? " she questioned, "Is that just another way of saying 'ability?' or 'Magic,' perhaps? "

Without going too far into it, he nodded again, agreeing, but he couldn't shake off the fact that… 'Do they call quirks magic or special abilities here?'

"Well, in that case, sorry for my sudden aggressiveness," a sudden chuckle made itself known, lightly tingling Izuku's ears. He'd never heard a more beautiful voice…

"Yeah, let's just keep this between us. Sorry for making it a scene—I won't tell the overwatch that you were here as an apology." Quickly, she slid her rapier back into her side holster and bowed her head. This was something that Izuku has never had the luxury of being a part of; nobody had bowed to him before, so it was only natural for him to do the same—only to end up hitting his head against hers in an audible Bonk .

VIT Has Leveled Up!

Instantly, Izuku's face turned bright red, and his heart seemed to sink—only for it to rise back up when the girl in front of him smiled. And laughed… 'Cute…'

Wait. Did he say that out loud—

His process of thought was cut short by a sentence-cutting cough. Looking back up at her, he could now see the red that had stained her face— "A-are you g-getting cold? S-should w-we… leave? " Now that he thought about it, and now that he'd brought up the subject, he hasn't felt cold since he arrived… He knew that it was, but it didn't poke at him, rather, he felt kind of at home.

" No ," she replied simply, "I'm an Ice-mage, just like you, actually." Izuku propped up at that, and she was swift to notice; "O-oh! My bad!" she apologized, "I could tell because of your fingers—also, your hair and eyes also give it away." There was that beautiful chuckle again.

'My eyes… and hair?' Izuku wondered, moving his hand towards his hair before tugging at the front. To his surprise—and absolute terror—his hair had turned into an icy light blue. In fact, as his fingers caressed his tangles, he could see and feel the comical snowflakes falling off. What would his mother think of this!? Then, his mind went backward as it remembered two **very **important things.

**Appearance Has Changed Due To The Combined Arts Of Frost {ACTIVATED}**

Description: Due to your permanent proficiency in the Arts Of The Cold, your hair has turned into an icy blue, replacing the forest green, but not the blacks. Due to your enhanced immunity to the cold, your eyes have changed to an icy blue, and your skin is now normally measured at 30 Degrees Fahrenheit. Bonus: When you are asleep, you form a protective shell of ice around your body to protect yourself, and those that accompany you for bed, from harm. This ability can be turned off in the settings menu; appearance is permanent…

And finally;

"I promise to bring you back as soon as I can!"

"Are you alright, there?" the girl asked, "you went, er, very pale for a second, y'know?"

"I-I'm fine! I-it's j-just that… th—uh, you n-never told me your name?"

" My name?" she asked, almost as if curious herself, a finger on the tip of her rapier's handle; she replied anyway, but not before covering the handle in ice.

"I'm **Hina Katsuma **, and I'm a Senior at Sentaba, the school for upcoming Elemental Mages."

She gave him a warm smile. Izuku returned it, albeit awkwardly.

"Would you care to tag along? I have to head back anyway; good thing it's the weekend—we should both get back to our studies before dawn."


	7. Chapter 7: Trail To Bladelbem Kingdom

[Congratulations! CHR Tree Has Been Unlocked!]

[2 Quests Completed!]

[Climb The Mountain!]

[Fall In Love!]

Rewards:

1000 XP

Lesser Life Potion x4 [INVENTORY]

Lesser Magic Potion x6 [INVENTORY]

Silver Coin x20 [INVENTORY]

Lovers Necklace x2 [Unequipped]

Unfortunately, The Link Is Unavailable!

[Main Quest Active!]

[Reach the Bladembel Kingdom!]

[4,712 m]

16 Minutes Later…

After their encounter, 'Hina' tagged along with Izuku back to the Kingdom. For most of their descent down the mountain, Izuku would casually mention his troubles traveling to it, and how he had "g-got lost behind a massive pond!" And how he had to go around it; he thought it wiser to not enter the unknown waters. As it turned out, he was more than right to trust his instinct, as Hina had explained to him that the pond was filled to the brim, "with some of the most potent Dead-Water. It's known for sapping those who enter it from their magic, and then their life force, which in turn feeds the water's beauty. After this revelation, Izuku shivered, himself catching the attention of Hina. Shortly after, she asked if he wanted to stop and warm up—only to remember that he probably wasn't cold. Despite this, they rested under an entanglement of vines and trees. Silence pursued during the break, but the noise soon came back as they got on track. It was now that Izuku began to clear up the misconception about his origins to Hina—he mentioned his age too, ending up with even more information about her in return. She was also his age, and her birthday wouldn't be too long from now.

"Oh," Hina sighed, "sorry for assuming that you were enrolled in Sentaba—your uniform resembles the school's daily-ware, so, I assumed you went there; not to mention that you've unlocked an element for ice, like me; doesn't usually come naturally to most commoners. That's my fault—"

"N-no!" Izuku denied, "i-it's not your f-fault at all… b-besides, I kind of showed up out of nowhere, and I didn't really deny your accusation earlier, so i-it's m-my fault, really."

A small silence ensued.

"So, if you didn't attend Sentaba, then what school did you go to? Was it Demara, or maybe ElderHold?"

Izuku came to a pause, but didn't stop walking—

"I, uh, never actually attended any of the schools here in Bladelbem, nor any of the other Kingdoms," he replied. He'd assumed that there were more nationalities amongst the world, and he would be surprised if stood incorrectly. Despite his lack of knowledge about the world, common sense never hurt anybody.

Hina seemed to choke a little on the air surrounding them, staring at him inquisitively. "You're saying you've never attended any of the mage schools in Merildek?" she asked, her voice filled with surprise. Izuku turned to look at her, his hands gesturing quickly.

"N-no," he breathed hesitantly, "i-is that a bad thing—?"

"Not as far as I'm concerned… however, most of those that have even honed an element have forgone some form of Magical academic training. It's just surprising, really… unless you are a spy sent by the N-allë!" she laughed, playfully reaching for her rapier.

Maybe Izuku didn't understand the joke at play, but he followed along anyway. He'd do anything to keep himself away from that thing again. None-the-less, he laughed awkwardly but hadn't quite set-off the mood. Looking up, Izuku swiped his hands, causing a bundle of screens to make themselves known to him. He checked the map.

[4,512 m]

There wasn't a lot of progress, but they were getting somewhere. Had they not taken that fifteen-minute break, they would've been, statistically speaking, around [3218.69 m] away from the Kingdom Bladelbem. It was a surprise to Izuku to find out that, in fact, he would be taking the lead in their departure towards the kingdom. He probably should've mentioned that he had actually never really been to the Kingdom before, but that was not an option anymore. It had been scribbled out in the first few minutes of meeting Hina.

"It's impressive, Izuku."

[Relationships Menu Has Been Unlocked! See The Menu To Track Your Relationships]

Her voice echoed in his ears. Izuku ignored the blaring screen. Maybe it would've been a good idea to inform him that last names were not a priority or a custom in Merildek—because every Daedra in existence knows how socially deprived this kid was… not to mention his lack of practically everything else, too. He did a retake, his cheeks turning red. The only person to ever actually say his name was his mother, so to hear a girl his age call him out so suddenly? His heart was having trouble keeping up. Is this how it felt to have a quirk!?

"W-w-w-w-what w-was that?"

" Hm? " Hina hummed. " I just said that it was impressive?" her hands seemed to mesh together as she leaned forwards, reconnecting eye contact with Izuku who had tried to look away. "It's no small feat to hone into an elemental power without the help of those with prior experience. Some of the best students at my school needed Grimoirs to even get started," she remarked, saying it as though it was common knowledge. A sigh left her mouth as she finished, "I wish I could afford one of those things. Maybe I could finally learn how to obtain another element other than ice"

To this, Izuku's head tilted. He had heard of Grimoires once before in a fantasy movie but hadn't thought too much about them. As far as he knew, Grimoires carried magical knowledge that could be obtained upon instant use. And, least importantly, how much did they cost? Were they worth that much? Before Izuku could determine the answer, she continued.

"—well, I guess that's why I'm aiming for Yueei in the first place."

Izuku gagged, nearly falling over, only to be caught by a long stick that Hina had been toying around with since they took that break. Was he still on his planet? He wondered. Hina gently, yet strongly, lifted him back to his feet, having to catch him twice when he fell a second time, not entirely balanced out yet. The girl seemed to smile at him because of this.

"I—I know it's a big dream, and all, but you don't have to go falling over! Besides, I'm in the peek of my classes—well, my magic prowess could always be better, but my ability, 'Sword Magic' makes up for that disadvantage." She let out a small chuckle, covering her mouth a little. She continued down the path as Izuku began to question her, still failing to notice the branches and rocks under his feet as he tripped again and again.

"Y-you're g-going to Yueei?" He asked, his eyes turning into half stars and half question marks.

"Yeah! Well, I really just want to join for the money, and not the army… I-I know it's a pretty trashy way of thinking, but I'm the only person in my school who hasn't learned more than two elements, and..." her voice slowly drifted off, and Izuku looked towards her rapier. It was always covered in ice, he realized. Cool…

"Are you okay?" Izuku asked, his voice steady and calm. The girl perked up, blushing, "yeah, I'm good! Just, concerned, you know?"

Izuku nodded. He understood, too. Before this quirk of his Not A Quirk! showed up, he had no hope of actually becoming a hero. He certainly dreamed of becoming one, but there wasn't any realistic way that he could become a hero. He had once tried to apply himself with electronics, realizing he was natural at electrical engineering but had later found out that he was lacking in funding to make anything that could help him. He also hadn't known who Mei was.

Sympathy filled Izuku as he locked his forest-blue eyes onto her gray-frozen ones. This brought forth a reaction from Hina, making her falter ever so slightly under his gaze. Her heart began to race, strangely enough… 'W-what's this feeling…' Hina wondered curiously, familiar to the feeling. She got that feeling whenever she spectated the Royal Battles, or when she was surrounded by the Ranks of the Kingdom. They're the coolest.

New Skill Unlocked: Comforting Gaze lvl.1 [Active]

Instead of having to open the screen, Izuku simply looked at the tab at the bottom, reading the top portion. He'd have to read about it later, but now he knew why she made those strange movements.

"S-sorry for staring!" he yelped.

The conversation continued. And for the next hour, for one minute of every twenty minutes, Hina looked at him, and she eased in a little more. She always considered herself as the more sociable person at Sentaba, but she was treated differently. She was typically treated as either a queen to the school for her outstanding swordsmanship or she was treated like an animal because of her lack of elemental control.

Izuku was one of the first few people she met outside of the Bladelbem Kingdom that didn't seem to care about her elemental flaws, or wasn't a spy . In Merildek, to be a student in magical arts without a variety of magic was considered a major flaw. Both Izuku and Hina found themselves in the same boat; they just didn't know it yet.

It turns out that, despite Izuku's realistic prediction, he actually had been "transferred" to another world. The meaning of this power scared him, but he didn't feel like wondering about it too much. Besides, he couldn't really get himself together in the first place! So much was going on!

[Comforting Gaze Leveled Up!] [Active]

[533.11 m]

"Would you like to take another break? I mean, we're not too far from Bladelbem, but you can rest up a bit if you want," Hina stopped, gesturing to a nearby rock and log for them to brood around. Izuku slowly nodded, gazing at her before taking a seat on the mossy log, and stretching his legs. He let out a much-needed groan as he felt his muscles pop and whir. He began to stir, taking a moment to check his abilities and stats. He became easily addicted to the swishing and swooshing of the screens in front of him. Joy filled his being.

'Progress Report,' Izuku thought; his quirk flared to life, and a bundle of notifications appeared before him. He was surprised to see a new screen, too, which showed his clothes.

Armor:

[Helmet] Nothing

[Chest] School Uniform [Equipped]

+1 Note Taking

+1 AGI

[Leggings] School Uniform [Equipped]

Nothing

[Shoes] School Uniform [Equipped]

+1 DEX

[ACCESSORIES] Lovers Necklace, Explorer's Ring

[Lovers Necklace] +5 Charisma [Equip? Y/N]

Izuku turned his back to Hina, pretending to stretch his back as he accepted the Necklace—Only one of them appeared on his body, fading into existence—Hina failed to notice, and Izuku turned back around.

STR: 7

INT: 21

DEX: 9 {+1} 10

VIT: 8

AGI: 8 {+1} 9

WIS: 12

CHR: 5 {+5} 10

LUK: 6

Exp: 88.7% 2750/3100

He had leveled up quite a bit on his journey, and he was almost to his next level of progression. He checked his exp bar and smiled slightly. Just a little further, and Izuku would level up to 4. The rewards were different for each level, he read in the handbook, so curiosity got the best of him for the entirety of their small break. The one thing bringing him out of his stupor being Hina.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked subtly.

Izuku nodded, a little anxious as they returned to the path, eventually treading onto a large patch of gravel road that leads in all directions. It was also apparent to him that each one lead into the forests. Izuku was still amazed by the beauty of the Kingdom in front of him.

"Oh, since you're new here, you're gonna need to sign up a populace contract at the gates. But, don't worry about that! The fine is only around a silver or so every month."

Izuku turned at this. As far as he knew, silver wasn't too much but also had a large value. The currency was all jumbled to him; it'd probably be his next shower thought. "I-I mean, I have the coin ," Izuku learned to say, "but, I don't really have a job—"

"I thought you'd never ask!"


	8. Gates To Fantasy

[1 Quest Completed!]

[Reach Bladelbem Kingdom!]

Rewards:

[1000 XP]

[Explorer's Ring x1]

[50 Silver]

[Level Up! Level 4 Skills Are Now Available!]

Izuku looked down, his face red with anxiousness. This level up had been the best news he'd gotten in the last ten seconds—Hina tapped him on the shoulder, noticing his displacement in reality. Izuku turned to look, accidentally pulling the screen in front of him. The screen rested in front of Hina's bubbly face, making it seem brighter behind the neon screen. He used the opportunity to read the rest of the update.

[+1 Higher Level Skill Point!]

[+3 Lower Level Skill Points!]

Something Izuku had noticed after looking at this update was that the texts were always a little different from the last ones. He remembered reading about it in the handbook, slightly scared that his quirk might have been conscious after reading it; 'Over time, as the player levels up, so will The Gamer's ability to write better, and more organized text. This is a balance issue.' It was a strange thing, but Izuku appreciated the info. He suddenly jumped—

"Are you even listening to me?" Hina asked, puffing her cheeks. Izuku yelped, and nodded firmly. "Y-y-y-yes!" He stuttered. "Y-y-you w-want m-me to—to work with y-you!? A-are you sure!?"

The girl, in a giddy expression, jokingly returned the stutter, "Y-y-yeah. I mean, the pay's not a lot, but it will get you through all your expenses. After a while, you can even get documented for professionalism in your local transcripts. Uh, that means that you can get better jobs for higher pay. Also, it doesn't require any special kinds of magic or any real form of extreme talent; it's solely handiwork. See?" Hina lifted her arm, flexing it against the sun with a toothy, mad grin. She's the complete opposite from when I met her!

Seeing Izuku's obvious, yet strange smile as a yes, she pushed him forward, the chains around her waist tickling the wind with a ring. Izuku became hypnotized by her jumpy, bouncy self, following closely to her side. Bouncy—? Izuku flushed again in embarrassment, scolding himself mentally. The power of the cardiovascular system was a magic in its own.

Before he knew it, he was standing in front of a tall wooden door, metal beams welded to the top and bottom half sections, covered in what looked like the most pompous nails he had ever seen. After that point was a large gate leading to the inside of the Kingdom. Perhaps this was the entry toll?

Hina pushed the door open, but didn't get in his way. The inside revealed little but a large counter, maybe around four feet tall, but was extremely thick. Behind it was a man of… what Izuku could tell, large proportions… Izuku moved inside, his hands tucked close to his chest. He could practically feel his icy-blue hair dripping anxiously. I still need to find a place where I can bring back Boreal. That was his most important mission…

[New Quest: Talk To Boreal And Become Friends!]

Izuku perked up.

Check Out The Original Here! gallery/megowenson/fantasy-bar/

"Hey!" The barbaric man in front of the counter approached, a large hand in the air. He slowly got up from his chair, grinning at Hina as she walked aside the newcomer.

"Afternoon, Zachiel!" Hina looked towards the paper-filled section to the right of the counter, smiling. "A lot of newcomers lately?" She asked.

Both figures seemingly forgot that Izuku had existed as they continued their conversation, dabbling about anything they seemed to come up with. Most were simply questions at first, but slowly became more professional as they began to talk about the Yuuei requirements and exams. As it turned out, the Yuuei in this world was in the same amount of days, and had highly resembled that of a hero school. However, here at the kingdom, Yuuei trained the greatest soldiers; whether they be Wizards, Archers, Or Warriors—they would all be highly trained in their crafts to be of service to the kingdom. Apparently, according to Zachiel, the pay was no joke. Izuku would spend the rest of the remaining time looking around, observing and analyzing. While doing this, he accidentally scanned Hina.

Name: Hina Katsuma

Gender: Female

Age: 14

Level: 12

Stats: [Unavailable]

[Quirk: None]

[Ability: Magic Sword]

Weaknesses: Fire, Cute Boys

Emotions: Joyful

Intents: Becoming A Well Paid Knight

Ranking: [Unavailable]

Titles: Talentless, Swordsman, Lover. [Unknown]

Relationship: |-X-|-|-|-| [Talking Terms]

Occupation: Waitress/Mote-Assistant

He meeped in surprise, thankfully quiet enough to not raise suspicion—he didn't want to ruin the moment; he hadn't expected her to be such a high level. Why was it high, you may ask? Because, in the handbook, learning increases values continue to ramp down through every level up, and the Exp needed will also increase. However, the awards will get better each time, and every ten levels, he gets a Special Point to put into something a little more extra. He'd have to be careful with those—he only had two at the moment.

{Journal Tip #121: Level Systems. Levels Do Not Determine Skill, Determination, Or The Likelihood Of Winning In A Battle. Levels Determine The Overall Progress Of An Entity Or Object, Like A Classification. From "Expect To Win" To "Expect To Die" or "Very Weak," To "Very Strong."}

Izuku's eyes folded in as the forced screen passed his eyes. He slouched over and rubbed his eyes, now catching the attention of the two Joyfuls.

"Oh, yeah! I totally forgot about you there, kiddo," Zachiel waved, a stupid grin on his face as he pulled up a slip of paper. "So, you're the new guy?"

Izuku nodded, "Y-yeah, that's me." He approached the counter, accepting the papers that the man was offering him. Taking a look, he lowered an eyebrow. There was no registration on this paper, rather, instead there was a simple contract to pay the fees on time or become a slave to the Kingdom. That made him wince a bit. They have… slaves?

Without further thought, he signed the contract, and handed the man the needed amount of silver— he had slight trouble finding the Silver coins, opting to just turn around and bring them from his inventory. Zachiel turned towards a small dispenser, his hand underneath a slot, and returned several copper to Izuku as change. He then pointed at a small stone at the other side of the room. "Follow me," he ordered, guiding Izuku towards the stone.

Izuku stood frozen before the strange stone tablet, held neatly by a small, rectangular podium.

' Observe.'

[Observe Has Leveled Up!]

Identification Stone: This Stone Is Made Entirely Of Third-Branch-Manarite, Which Absorbs A Small Amount Of Mana At A Time And Stores Its Information Like Code. Every Form Of Mana Is Different In Every Life-Form, And Accesses Information From That Mana Like A Program. Place Your Hand On The Table To Activate It.

Izuku looked towards Zachiel, who stared at the tablet and back at him; use it, kid. And so he did—his hands fell onto the stone, which glimmered in a sparkly, glittery blue haze. The neon light glazed the air around it, forming many images unknown to Izuku, before landing on one that was more than familiar to him. A massive , frozen snowflake, not once losing its shape; just on top of it, there was a small accessory.

Hina perked up a bit, "Zachiel! Look!" she pointed at the round, crowned object of the flake. Zachiel perked up as well, seeing something he hadn't seen very often, and mostly never from newcomers. He evaluated Izuku, staring at him. His icy hair, the mist above his fingertips, and the comical snowflakes dripping from his arms… it made sense now, and was almost obvious.

"So, you're an Element Born?" they both seemed to ask. Izuku turned slightly, his mind a little behind in the race.

Immediately, they both flushed. "Ah, sorry!" Hina apologized, "I'll keep it a story if you want, but—"

"But regardless, your blood-line is going to be written on your local transcript," Zachiel paused for a short moment before continuing, "however, that's not a bad thing. If this is your actual first time doing one of these tests, then I should mention that the image shown is what element you are best suited for, and that if a crown appears above said image, then it means you were born with it, or a plentiful amount of other things." Zachiel reached his hand into his back pocket, pulling out a fairly thick book and handing it towards Izuku. Izuku accepted the offer and read the cover. It was a handbook of information about the Identification Stone.

"If you're curious to learn more about the thing, then by all means, go ahead and do that—"

"You just want somebody to take your place," Hina mocked him, pulling on her eye and sticking her tongue out. Zachiel turned pale for a moment, "I have to retire some day, Hina!" he stuffed his fist in the air, "the Kingdom will never drop me until I find a successor!"

Hina chuckled, which raised Izuku's attention. "Good luck with that, oldie." Then, from behind the two, Izuku opened his mouth. "I'll be sure to look into it, mister! Thank you." He bowed slightly, and Zachiel put on a giddy grin. And after a few more bits and babbles, they continued on with the test.

"Just put your index finger on the part labeled 'Geno' and you should be done. It's not that complicated, but your identifiable information will be uploaded to the Mana stones infused with the tablet. When those run out, we'll make sure to notify you so that you can refill the stone and pay the next fine."

Izuku nodded dumbly and placed his index finger on the red batch of hue labeled as 'Geno' and watched as another ray of light bursted from the stone. His eyes widened a bit… ' this looks just like my—!'

Name: Izuku Midoriya

Gender: Male

Age: 14

Level: 4

Stats: [Unavailable]

[Ability: Extreme Growth]

Weaknesses: Fire, Girls

Emotions: Anxious

Intents: Going To Yuuei And Becoming The Best

Ranking: [Unavailable]

Titles: Quirkless, Talentless, Destiny Bound, Lover, Son, Ice Proficient, Magically Proficient. [Unknown]

Occupation: None

Izuku felt an arm wrap around him, buckling to purely his knee-strength to keep from falling over. He looked up at Zachiel, who had a pestering smile. "Afraid of girls, eh!?" he hysterically asked, before pointing at Hina, "then you should be shitting your pants with this one—! Gah!" he yelped, being smacked on the head with the end of Hina's rapier. The ice didn't crack on impact, signalling that either, one: the Ice was strong, or two, she hit him lightly. Izuku attested that the first one was more likely, as Zachiel dazed around a bit before returning to his normal, cheerful self. Hina puffed her chest at him, slightly turned away from Izuku with a small blush on her cheeks.

Zachiel then pressed his hand on the tablet, moving Izuku to the side carefully. After a few pushes and pricks, the tablet went dim, and now there was no glow. "Alright, you're all set to enter the kingdom. Oh, don't forget. Even if you lose your home, job, or physical body, we'll find you if you don't pay the fine." He let out a hearty chuckle, and Izuku soon joined, thinking it was a harmless joke. "I will, I'll come by every month." Actually, what day was it? And even more, what year was it… was time the same here? Would he have to learn an entirely new calendar?

Hina coughed, knocking Izuku out of his mumbling stupor. "I didn't know you wanted to go to Yuuei?" she said. Izuku smiled, and nodded, only to realize that there were two Yuueis, and that she was talking about the one in Merildek. However, despite his answer, Hina's mouth reached a new height. She put her hands on Izuku's shoulder and shook him up, "Oo! Maybe we can take the exams together!"

A few minutes passed, and Izuku was now free from his confinement in the toll center. It was only when Hina had taken him into Bladelbem, that he had realized that he was actually in a Kingdom. It looks just like they do in the movies! Izuku thought, glaring at the magnificent archistructure that was the gravelly roads, finely constructed homes, and neatly organized shops that were crowded in all sorts of people. It wasn't quite like his world, though. In fact, there was not a single noticeable mutant in sight. He did notice that a few of the people had longer ears, scaly skin, or were extremely short, but that had been the jist. A smile plastered across his face, and Hina was quick to notice, accidentally looking at his irises. She immediately buckled, the wash of comfort overtaking her body in such a sudden way that it was paranormal. Come on, body! Hina yelled at herself internally.

Time and time again, Hina had to direct Izuku in the right direction, often tugging at his uniform to remind him that he had a body of his own. She didn't expect him to get lost so easily, or to wander off from time to time, having to chase him down at one point. He was so strange, and so… cute? She always had a weakness for cute boys, but not quite like this. So far, she only saw him as a soon to be 'Very Awesome Friend' considering that they might start working together, but something inside of her told her something else. She had known that since she had begun to trust him, she started showing her normal, school girl personality. She considered herself to be the most jumpy person she knew, but after a thirty minute walk with Izuku within the castle, she knew she was being outmatched almost immediately. Somehow, she knew she could trust this guy; am I foolish or something!?

Taking a deep breath, Hina waved her hands towards a large sign on the building in front of them. "This is the place!" she informed, "if you really want a place to start out, Rihs Quin has some of the best prices in the Kingdom for living space, food, and all sorts of 'drink' if you're into that." Izuku gently declined the mention of 'drink,' assuming she meant alcohol, which seemed to make her smile a bit. There was a lot of smiling today, he noticed. It's a good day .

"So, what'll it be?" Hina prompted, a hand on the knob, "would you like to work with me? Or do you want to look around a bit?" Seeing Izuku fumble and shift, she prompted him again with, "I'll be sure to put in a good word for you to my boss. I bet she'll love the extra pair of hands. There's also an empty room close to mine if you have any questions."

Izuku stepped forward, ready to be done for the day and head to wherever bed he'd be offered. "I'll take that as a yes!" Hina giddily opened the door, allowing him to enter before herself. Izuku was greeted with silence as a few people looked at him, drinks in hand. After a few seconds, they returned to their feasting, and the chatter was wrought back to life. A particularly busty woman made herself present from behind a nearby counter, waving at the two.

"Hina!" The lady yelled, not attracting any attention as if it had been the most normal thing in the room. Hina walked up to the counter, Izuku following closely behind, trying his best not to accidentally make eye contact with one of the patrons. "Hey, you've been gone all day!"

"Sorry about that, I was just taking a break outside the walls. Needed some fresh air for the upcoming exams," Hina replied. The lady forgave her, and Izuku listened in, remembering how Hina had mentioned during their trip here that there was an exemplary exam in a few months that would determine if you could attend Yuuei or not. Hina had mentioned how she was trying to shake it off, and clear her mind. She had clearly been stressed, so Izuku offered a few words of advice to her about studying and memory techniques. He was just glad that he could help a little.

"Anyway," Hina pulled on Izuku, bringing him to the lady's attention, "this is Izuku—it's his first time in Bladelbem, so I'm showing him around. He doesn't really have a lot of money, but I think he'd be great here!" To that, the lady's eyes perked up, and she crossed her arm, staring down Izuku. He was wimpy, cute , and obviously anxious. The people would surely love him. Good tips, too.

A few seconds of staring later, and the woman nodded. "We'll talk about him later, Hina," she turned to Izuku again, "there's one room left right next to Hina's. Do you want a room? If so, that'll be a few silver for the day. If you want to get all homey, you can purchase the monthly stay for thirty—"

"That's what I did," Hina budded in, "it's not that great of a room, but it has all the essentials, and it's fairly cheap."

Both of them looked at him.


	9. Sweet Dream

Before Izuku knew it, he was being wedged between a door and a cute girl. Just a few minutes after he paid for the thirty-day plan, Hina's boss, Melanie Norpin, greeted him formally, telling him her name and to which room to come to if he had any questions. As far as he had learned, Melanie didn't mind being woken up in the middle of the night, having said, "let's just say I'm a little Nocturnal." Izuku didn't understand it at first, but when he watched her eyes glow yellow, he then understood. It must've been her 'ability' as these people called it.

After their confrontation, Melanie handed him two keys. One was for his room, and the other was for an assorted box that would receive any mail. Once Hina showed him his room, she gave him a small tour of where everything was.

In the center of the room was a large bookshelf, filled with what Hina called them as—"The room comes with free books about the basic knowledge of magic; however, they are mostly informational kids books for people who don't know little to anything about magic. I assume you don't need them, since you're elemental born," she winked, "but if you get bored, they're there." Izuku would remember to take a look at those books in a bit, as they seemed to hold some very important knowledge. Looking at the four shelves, all filled with books, Izuku noticed that there was a lot to catch up on.

"Well," Izuku said, turning towards Hina, "I-I actually d-don't know much about magic, or anything l-like that, really." Hina perked a brow at that, surprised. "Really?" She asked. Izuku nodded. "Y-yeah! I-I, um, I only recently s-started using these powers -I-I mean, my ice, recently! So… I really need to catch up…"

[Liar Has Leveled Up!]

Hina agreed with him and showed him what the best books were. Izuku didn't know what he was expecting her to say, but he didn't think she was going to be so friendly about his lack of 'Merildek Knowledge.' She even offered him to come to her any time for any of the basic magical advice, reminding him about her ineptitude with any magic that wasn't, "Catalyst Ice Element" or "Cept Debier Magic." Izuku had a feeling that he was going to learn what those meant very soon.

To the right of the bookshelf was a small, wooden nightstand. Even further so was a bed, neatly decorated with fitted red sheets and two pillows. For some reason unknown to him, the bed was much longer than he expected it to be—then he remembered seeing some fairly tall people when he was roaming the streets with Hina. Besides all that, Hina had explained that the showers were temporarily out of order until they could get somebody to fix it. She assured him that it wouldn't be a problem, and that the nearby motes wouldn't mind his presence if he asked nicely, but also managed to warn him about some of the bad ones. Hina spoke as if she had lived in this 'district' all her life; Izuku was thankful.

"Alright," Hina spoke, backing towards the door, "if that's all you need, then don't stress about going to bed. The patrons here are fairly quiet and kind, so if anybody is getting on your nerves, don't fret about coming to Melanie or I about it." Hina began closing the door, and Izuku waved. "—Oh! One last thing." She opened the door a little more and looked at him, faltering a bit from his gaze again, but she managed to stay stoic. "Would you like me to wake you up in the morning? This room doesn't come with an alarm like the other ones, unfortunately."

Izuku tilted his head, looking around the room. He didn't notice it before, but there had been no alarm clock for him to set. He met Hina's face with a grateful smile, "I-I would appreciate it." His smile got even bigger, and Hina moved to where only her eyes could be seen. "Thank you," Izuku finished.

Hina chuckled as a response, "I'll wake you up at six, then. I can wake you up later if you want." Izuku shook his head, "no, it's fine."

Once Hina left, Izuku sighed in relief. A lot had happened today, and there was going to be more to do tomorrow; he was certain of it. He stepped back and looked at the bookshelf, taking note of how orderly the books were. Each shelf had their own difficulty level, and all of them had been numbered from one to fifty. All of the books after twenty-five seemed to glow a strange hue, but it was fairly unnoticeable. His hands slowly made their way to the first book. 'Observe'

Object: Guide To Magical Understanding #1

Pages: 80

Words: 31,499

Level: 1

Basic: The Guide To Magical Understanding #1 Covers All Basic Knowledge To All 'Debier' Tier Magic. Debier Is The Natural Flow Of Magic In All Life Forms. This Guide Book Is Known To Be The Most Popular Children's Guide To Magic. Children Up To Level 1 Can Learn This Magic Easily.

Spells: Contains 'The Ten Simple Magics.' Jou, Medier, Jujent, Tepis, Cept, Maka, Da, Skei, Telt, And Vint. Each Of These Magics Are The Foundations Of Most Magic, And Magical Understanding.

After absorbing the observed information into his mind, he opened the book. It was one of the most regretful decisions that he had ever made, as the loudest blaring noise made its way to his ears, making him fall over in surprise. Looking down, he saw a massive screen, filled with updates that hadn't been shown prior.

[Merildek Knowledge Skills Unlocked!]

Beginner. Basic Magical Elements: 3 ↓

Beginner. Basic Magical Understanding: 1 ↓

Beginner. Magical Incantation: 2 ↓

Beginner. Magical Motion: 1 ↓

Beginner. Magical Runes: 1 ↓

Beginner. Magical Studying: 1 ↓

[More To Be Discovered Below...↓]

[Controlling Debier Magic]

Beginner. Jou: Water Element: 1 ↓

Beginner. Medier: Fire Element 0 ↓

Beginner. Jujent: Air Element: 2 ↓

Beginner. Tepis: Heat Element: 0 ↓

Beginner. Cept: Cold Element: 7 ↓

Beginner. Maka: Wood Element: 0 ↓

Beginner. Da: Dirt Element: 1 ↓

Beginner. Skei: Stones Element: 0 ↓

Beginner. Telt: Life Element: 0 ↓

Beginner. Vint: Plant Element: 0 ↓

[More Elements Below…↓]

[Catalyst Magic]

Beginner. Iclima: Catalyst Ice Elements: 8 ↓

Beginner. Metri: Catalyst Fire Elements: 0 ↓

Beginner. Gata: Catalyst Earthly Elements: 0 ↓

Beginner. Maka: Wood: 0 ↓

Beginner. Da: Dirt: 0 ↓

Beginner. Skei: Stones: 0 ↓

Beginner. Moso: Catalyst Plant Elements: 0 ↓

Beginner. Jujhe: Catalyst Air Elements: 0 ↓

Beginner. Dyl: Catalyst Life Elements: 0 ↓

Beginner. Het: Catalyst Light Elements: 0 ↓

[Advanced Magic]

Read All Fifty Basic Understanding To Unlock Further Skills

[Unlockable Unknown Magic]

Kedr: Catalyst Death Elements (Forbidden Magic) [Locked]

Mohroh: Catalyst Gravitational Elements (Rare Magic) [Locked]

Aald: Catalyst Telekinetic Elements (Intelligent Magic) [Locked]

[More Locked Below…↓]

[Important: You Have 18 Unused Lower Level Skill Points. 4 Unused Higher Level Skill Points. And 2 Unused Special Skill Points. Go To Your Stats Menu And Press [+] To Add Points. Points Can't Be Recovered After 60 Second Period, Or If More Than Two Points Have Been Allocated Within A Minute Period. You Have One Unequipped Accessory!]

Izuku was careful to read the texts, getting somewhat giddy at the new unlocks that he had made. Izuku referred back to the handbook—the lower level skill points would be the hardest for him to make up his mind, as there was so much to choose from, and that he would have to make some very tough decisions; it looked as though to him that he could learn the other elements after studying them. If Izuku put his lower level points into a singular basic 'Ten Basic Magics' then he would have a good start. However, if he waited and worked up the skill, he could use his points to allocate into more difficult studies. He had no idea what to expect, so he decided to wait a while and figure out what he wanted to do with them. He didn't even know if it would actually do anything in the first place—something told him that it would, though.

Taking another refreshing inhale, Izuku stood silent, unmoving, gathering his thoughts slowly. He tugged at his legs before falling on his back, laying down, and staring at the ceiling. On instinct, he pulled out his phone—he doubted there would be any service, but checked anyway. The last time he had checked his phone was a minute or so before he was sucked into the portal. The time had been 8:46 PM, having spent most of his time going through a lot of drama. He didn't think he was there for that long, but he was. His mother would be terrified… maybe happy if she had watched the news. He assumed that she'd been home when it happened, and maybe she saw him use his new powers. If so, then he would have a better time explaining why he's been gone for… I don't know when I'm even getting back. A form of depression made its way to Izuku, and he felt his heart slow down.

He was lost.

And his phone had… of course, no service. However, the battery hadn't drained by even one percent, even on idle. Also, the time in the top right hadn't changed in the slightest. According to his phone, it was still 8:47, and not a single second had passed on his timer. It was almost as if his phone was frozen in time… or perhaps the exact opposite?

[Journal Tip #787—] The handbook got… bigger? [Journal Tip #787: Items Or Abiotic Entities That Travel Through Dimensions Keep Themselves Linked Within The Dimension They Were Transferred From. Example: A Phone Will Present The Time And Battery It Was Last On In The Dimension Prior. However, Despite This Displacement—If An Item Is Kept In A Dimension For Longer Than Three Days, It Will Continue To Be Durable. Any And All Accessories Are An Exception To This Rule!]

That was new. There was only new from this point forward, apparently. Maybe that was a good thing; there wasn't much going on for him in the first place, so this might've been what he's been praying for his whole life. He wouldn't procrastinate any further!

Izuku put away his phone, got to his feet, and opened his inventory. The display made itself apparent, and Izuku examined it normally, not using either of his skills. They probably wouldn't help him here, anyway, as he pulled out both the Explorer's Ring and The Lovers Necklace. He quickly put on the ring—however, he put the necklace back inside, not knowing what to do with it. He could tell that it might be worth a lot, and it looked like it would be a nice present, too. Maybe I should give it to Hina-san as thanks… Izuku nodded. He would do that as soon as he could.

[Explorer's Ring Equipped!]

[Explorer's Ring] +100m Map Distance Increase Range!

Izuku lifted his hand and examined the ring, closing the inventory menu to his right. To him, the ring was neatly crafted, having been chiseled and designed to fit a perfectly triangular blue gem. The necklace also had a similar resemblance: a small metal chain with a triangular-shaped gem in the center. Izuku observed them both.

Object: Explorer's Ring [Accessory]

Effects: Allows The User To Determine An Extra 100m Radius Around Their Current Position. This Effect Turns Off In The Darkness.

Selling Price: 5 Gold

Gem: Smokey-Ice-Diamond

Gem Price: 4 Gold & 80 Silver

Level: 1

Basic: This Ring Will Guide You On Your Ventures

Object: Lovers Necklace [Accessory]

Effects: +5 Charisma. It's A Good Look On You!

Selling Price: 5 Gold

Gem: Smokey-Ice-Diamond

Gem Price: 4 Gold & 80 Silver

Level: 1

Basic: This Necklace Is A Good Look On You. However, There Is A Small Crack.

Upon closer inspection, there actually was a crack. It was small, but it was there. Izuku chided it off, not seeing any reason to further investigate. Instead, he vocalized his next step.

"Handbook: Skills And Points." He had learned that the handbook would try its best to bring him to where he wanted to go to learn more about something. In this case, it was exactly what he was looking for.

[Understanding The Point System]

Special Points:

Special points are hard to come by, and can only be achieved every so often, so make sure you choose what you want very carefully! This type of point can be used for the more powerful side of abilities that "The Gamer Body" has to offer. These skills can be purchased in the "Skill Tree" underneath the "Special" option. Most "Special Skills" are worth a single "Special Point" but some, depending on their power, can be as many as Ten—such as; Unlimited Storage, God-Speed-Resistor [Increases Speed & ST by 999%]—or as low as one, such as; Frog Feet [Skill: Stick To Walls. Jump Higher. Run Slightly Faster. Always Land On Your Feet. Stronger Legs!], Solar Absorption [+200% Increase In All Stats During The Day; Caves Mitigate This Factor], Flaming Fist [Your Fists Emit Flame When In Action And Cause Burning Effect For 60 Seconds If Critcal], Nocturnal [Use Your Time Wisely! You Never Need To Sleep] And More!

Higher Level Points:

Higher-level points are the second best, and second utmost important "skill point" that can be collected. This "skill point" can be used on the more important aspects in the living wake; +15 HP Increase, +15 ST Increase, +15 MP Increase, and so on. These points can determine whether you flee a battle you can't win, take the heads of your enemies, Outsmart your endeavors, Become a millionaire at the casino, Discover the meaning of life, Take a bullet to the head like a champ, Never miss a hit, or find resolution amongst the powerful elements of magic. Amongst the physical, there is also the magical take on Higher Level Points, and how they can be used to increase varying skills, or manually unlocking combination skills, such as Hyper Analysis, Sherlock Holmes, Brewing Collector, Critical Luck, and so on!

Lower Level Points:

Lower level points are one of the easiest points to come by but can become hefty when used more than once on a singular skill. This "skill point" can be used for the simpler sides of life's endeavors, such as Reading, Math, Science, Building, Enchanting, Brewing, Learning, Note Taking, and even Breathing. Warning, however, that these points shouldn't be overlooked and used recklessly, as some of the smaller things in life can become the biggest reasons for your failures in the future!

Humming in thought, Izuku swiped the menu to the side—not exiting it, but moving it out of his vision—and brought back his stats screen. He quickly calmed himself, pulled out a pencil and notebook, and began writing about what his best course of action would be… It took him Thirty Minutes. And the sun was no longer out, meaning that his map had decreased in range a bit; little dots began to turn purple, signifying that some people were sleeping, and some green, active ones, who were still awake.

For starters, Izuku would read a few of the books first and level up his beginning magical academic studies. He wanted to know what he was getting into first before going too far ahead, either way, he knew they would be important anyway. He would have all the time in the world to make up his mind, seeing as he was stuck here until further notice. This brought a frown to his face—he took out an open palm and allowed the cold to seep through. A small hue of icy blue made itself present, and he felt the room begin to cool down. His MP was decreasing slow enough that he would regenerate it right back, so it mattered little to him… until he pushed a little harder, and a beam of ice shot across the room, hitting the walls and covering a good foot of it in ice. Izuku yelped in surprise… he hadn't known just how hard his ice would be to control, considering that he had been going all out on his first try, but now he knew what to expect. The ice didn't look like it was going away anytime soon, too. Just another problem that he'd have to improve on. In fact, he was more than happy to learn and more than happy to use his new powers—that didn't mean that he was used to it, or not scared of it, though.

Putting his hand away, Izuku looked at his MP in curiosity. It was still full. How much of it can I use? And how fast does it regenerate? He questioned. He'd look at it tomorrow… there were still two things snacking on him. Putting away his notebook and pencil, Izuku searched through the Higher Level Points Tree. Compared to the others, it was lackluster in size and options. This made it the easiest, yet still difficult, one to decide on.

With little hesitation, Izuku pressed his fingers against the MP increase. Not Once. But three times. In an instant, Izuku felt the cold inside his body begin to expand, and he could feel his magic become ever-more present; almost like a sixth sense. Izuku then looked back at the list of upgrades he could make with the Higher Level points and shook his head. There was nothing he particularly wanted, and there wasn't anything he needed, either.

[170/170MP]

Izuku opened his hands once more—instead of just one hand, he let the cold leak from both of his hands, trying to get the feel of it. A few seconds later with a bit of struggle, trying not to turn his room into an igloo, a screen popped up before him. He read it quickly.

Beginner. Cept Control: 1 ↓

It was good to know that he would be able to monitor his ability to control his powers, too. Despite the good news, he kept a stoic, relaxed expression. First, I need to learn how to control the cold, then I need to learn how to control the ice, Izuku thought, correctly. In a way, he was actually analyzing his own quirk. And, to be honest, he was one of the best people for it.

Now that he was given the opportunity to use it as much as he wanted, he knew that he would catch up fast. Spurs of memories—Katsuki—flashed in his mind. He would catch up, and he would be a hero with him.

Izuku took another deep breath, allowing the cold from his fingertips to flow neatly across the room before he made his next move; he remembered what he did a while ago, but made himself calm and easy—placing his hands on the ground, Izuku activated his pool of magic, letting it seep into the floorboards as slowly as he could manage. It was when he noticed the ice begin to circle in front of him that he spoke the incantation, "Rafa's Da'la." It was something so… incomprehensible, that even he didn't know what it meant. All he knew was that he had to say it, and that his mouth very much could.

The ground shook softly, making Izuku scowl, wondering if somebody—Hina—would rush to his room to see what was going on. Fortunately, not everybody had been asleep in the bar downstairs, so the patrons warded it off. Seeing as nobody was rushing to his rescue, he continued to push a little more magic until a body of ice started to appear.

It wasn't as fast as his first time, but it was just as rapid. The body of ice became fully apparent in a matter of seconds, and the ice on the floorboards started to get sucked into the elemental like a magnet, finishing the rest of its body. Izuku looked at his MP, [140/170MP], and back at her. This time, she wasn't as huge as before and took up way less MP, too. Instead of being a full two-meter giant, she was now just a few inches taller than himself.

"H-hi, B-Boreal, " Izuku welcomed, a little shy to see her again, especially since she blew herself up for him. Maybe he shouldn't focus too much on that right now.

Boreal looked down, making no expression as she looked around. There were no enemies… and there was nothing obvious—"Hello."

Izuku kicked his feet against the floorboards, lightly enough that it didn't make any sound, but there was definitely a tap, until Izuku bowed. This seemed to catch the stoic elemental off guard and got on her knees, trying to get lower than her master. He was the reason she existed in the first place, and she recognized that. Izuku noticed her action, only to raise a brow, before speaking his sentence.

"I wanted to say sorry," he apologized, making the elemental raise its ever-present eyes. It was the most of an expression that it could make. It didn't have a mouth, nose, or eyelashes, so those were the only modifiers for Izuku to decide if he was saying the right thing. Boreal looked up at him, "for what, Master Izuku?"

Izuku twitched when she said that, replying in a gentle tone, "for making you…" he winced, "you know…" Izuku wouldn't continue from there, feeling himself decline. He hadn't seen something like that before… "Thank you, too."

"You are too kind, Master Izuku, but I do not mind the actions you made," Boreal paused, staying stoic, "I could see the reason why you summoned me. I could feel your determination to win, and I knew how much that kid meant to you in your memories." Boreal looked down at her hand, adjusting to consciousness. She looked back up at Izuku, "we share a connection, Master Izuku."

Izuku perked up, "w-what do you mean?" he asked. Boreal's eyes lifted and she stood, watching as Izuku did the same, a few inches shorter. "You Created Me," she let a cold mist phase off of her body, "I Am Made Purely From Your Life-Force. Without It, I Cannot Live. I Have Seen Much Ice In My Past Lives, But None Of Them Are As Unique As Yours."

If Izuku wasn't confused before, then he was now. But every God in every universe knew that he was, so now he was swimming through a maze. "My Ice?" he asked softly. Boreal nodded. "Every Summoners 'Ice' Is Different. Master, You Will Learn What I Mean In Soon Time From The Books You Were Provided; I Suggest You Save Your Inner Life-Force [MP] For More Important Things Than Myself—"

"No!" Izuku protested, his face immediately turning red. He quickly apologized and continued, "you sacrificed yourself—even if was just your physical form—it mattered a lot to me." Izuku looked down, his heart declining into a familiar depression. "I… I couldn't save him… I was so useless … but you saved Kacchan when I couldn't—" A single tear began to fall from his cheek, and before he could look up, his entire body was covered in warmth.

Boreal had hastened to his position, lowering slightly, and wrapping him in a tight, gentle hug; she was careful not to prick him with her body, allowing herself to shift into a slimmer body. Regardless of the icy form she had taken, she was warm to Izuku. Perhaps it was because he was naturally colder than her now, or maybe it mattered to him more than he thought it would. Perhaps it was both.

Boreal wrapped her arms around Izuku's head, coddling him gently against her own, and patted his back. "You Forgot Something Important, Master Izuku." Izuku hummed, too wrapped up to move. "Yes?"

"I Am Just An Extension Of Your Power. I Share The Same Inspirations And The Same Dreams As You Do. However, As Much As We Might Be Different, I Am Just An Extention To Your Best Life-Energies." Izuku let out one last tear, nodding in understanding. He thanked her, and her body began to phase into his. "I Will Be There When You Summon Me. Talk, Fight, Or Help, I Am Here . Goodbye." Those words seemed to hit Izuku like a train.

"S-see you tomorrow, Boreal."

Poof.

Looking down, Izuku watched as the remaining flakes of cold were absorbed into his body, and noticed as his MP regenerated nearly to full.

[165/170MP]

Quickly recharging himself, he walked over to the bookshelf and picked up a few of the books—his screens started blaring. All Of Them. Izuku turned around and saw a familiar screen.

UPDATE: [Outerworldy Transportation] Has Finally Been Fixed!

New Skill Unlocked: [Outerworldly Transportation]

[Outerworldly Transportation] Allows The User To Travel Between Dimensions, And Ignores All Laws Of 'Dimension,' 'Quantum Theory,' And Time Irregularities, By Creating A Dense Singularity To Another Space Of Existence. [Outerworldly Transportation] Has A Ten Minute Cool Down, And Cannot Be Decreased. Would You Like To Open A Portal To [Earth?] [Y/N?]

Izuku Gulped. He pressed Y, and a Singularity formed in front of him. However, instead of being an aggressive black hole, it was an open black door. Izuku examined it for a second before putting a finger in, and then his foot, and finally, his whole body. In his hands were a small pile of books filled with a knowledge that Earth should never know.


	10. Element Memory

Upon exiting the other side, Izuku felt himself falter, stumbling slightly. He managed to catch himself, but had inevitably fallen to the ground, just barely missing his head against the concrete. Unfortunately, he dropped the books that he had been carrying in his arms, watching as they spread out across the sidewalk. Slowly reeling himself back, he picked up the books, and looked around himself, jerking to his feet. Opening his inventory, he tossed the books inside. I'm back, he thought happily. He then pulled out his phone and noted that the time had actually passed by a minute. He'd call his mother right after he wrote it down… Quirk #28: Time Manipulation.

Izuku knew that having more than one quirk was impossible, but he also knew that many people, yet small, could inherit multiple sides of a quirk—such as how a pyrokinetic can make heat by producing fire; he'd written down a lot of which that his 'quirk' had provided, going over them thoroughly before putting his notebook into his side belt on instinct.

Pulling out his phone again, he was fast to dial his mother's number, prepared for a storm. He wasn't too far from home to begin with, but he would absolutely call her beforehand. Putting the phone by his ears, he continued his way home, seeing it not too far away from where he was. Immediately after the second ring, she picked up, and all Izuku could hear was a pained wailing sound. Familiar. He and his mother were always known for being over dramatic criers—what would she say when he showed her his powers?

"Mom," Izuku called out, treading a little faster against the sidewalk. Inko failed to reply in words, simply huffing and sniffing, attempting to speak her part.

"I'll be home soon, so don't worry," Izuku cut in, "I'm not hurt— and! A-and I have a quirk! "

Inko's puffing slowly declined into calm breathing, "g-get home right now, y-young man!" She cried, the sound of ruffling through a tissue box coming through the speaker with high quality. He could practically feel the snot in his ears, making him pull his phone away from his ear a bit. Now climbing the stairs, he ended the call, and inserted his key—something that he had forgotten was in his pocket—into the door. The door clicked several times before opening, a hand pulling him in and closing the door behind. He couldn't breathe.

"Oh, Izuku! My baby boy!" Inko wept, tossing him away from her chest to look at him. Izuku simply put on a smile and pushed her hands from his face, "I'm alright, mom!" he assured, giving a small twist to show her his sides. The usual 'Inko Test' as he called it. After a few seconds of inspection, Inko calmed down, yet still had a few tears fall from her bug-eyes here and there. Izuku insisted that he was okay, pulling up his sleeves—he only now noticed that his uniform was ripped and dirty, covered in gravelly dust and dirt, a few tears dribbling from his elbows to his wrists.

"I saw you on T.V Izuku! You just… you… you promise me that you'll never do that again!" To this… Izuku shook his head, no. He would do it again in a heartbeat, "I can't, mom. I can't be the number one Hero if I do that." Inko scowled, before looking back up at him, noticing his change in appearance. She pointed at him in a dramatical posture, a hand on her mouth as she pouted, "and my baby is getting his hair changed like some delinquent! Oh, God, what have I done to deserve this!? Am I not a good enough mother for my baby!?"

Izuku chuckled a bit before pulling her into a gentle hug, patting her back slowly. Inko lightly relaxed her head on his shoulder, her heart calming down. Because of this, Inko knew that she was assuming things too fast, and allowed Izuku to, "explain, Izuku. What's going on with you today?"

"It would be better if I showed you." Rubbing his head, Izuku let go of the hug and backed away from Inko. He opened his palms, careful as to keep them pointed in the direction where nobody was standing. Inko seemed to tilt her head in confusion before a light blue haze began to sparkle from his fingers, and flakes of ice began to drip from the messy ends of his hair. It was ice. Izuku pushed as little as he could on his Frostbite , and let out a small ray of ice that covered a small layer of the wooden wall he was aiming at. Inko let out a gasp.

"Mom," Izuku paused, looking at her, "I think… I think this is my—"

"Your quirk!" Inko yelled loudly, probably disturbing the neighbors. More importantly, she seemed to yell in pure joy and happiness, before falling to her knees. Izuku failed to catch her, seeing her grovel. It was an unpleasant sight, and he dropped to his own, forcing his Flow of magic to recoil entirely. With that, he grabbed her hands, and looked her in the eyes. "I-It doesn't hurt—or anything like that… and… and there's so much more to my quirk, mom—!"

"So that was you…?" she asked, taking a deep sniffle, "that big ice thingy…? All of that was you?" Izuku nodded, and his mother squeezed his hands, crying deeply, saying something along the lines of "sorry."

"Mom?"

"I'm so sorry, Izuku!" Inko wailed, definitely loud enough for the neighbors to hear. Izuku shook his head, trying to shush his mother a bit, failing completely. "W-why are you sorry!?" he asked, reaching her loudness. He felt himself slip a bit, a bit of cold making its way through his hands. Inko shivered, and Izuku instantly forced his cold to behave. He was about to apologize, but Inko beat him to it— "I'm sorry for n-never supporting your dreams, Izuku!" she squeezed harder, looking up into Izuku's eyes. She felt a strange warmth run over her body as she looked into the unfamiliar icy-blue eyes that were now her sons. She shook off the feeling, but calmed down. "I—I wanted to tell you… and now that you have your quirk… that you can be a Hero, Izuku! I'm a terrible mother for never telling you that… I just thought that someday you would finally give up on becoming a Hero, and start to inspire becoming something else, but you never fell off track, no matter how hard I tried to protect you… I realize now that you just needed somebody to support you… and I want to start now before I truly regret it."

Izuku looked down at her, bubbly tears crawling down both of their faces in perfect sync. They let out a torrent of tears that rivaled even the strongest Hydrokinetic. A minute passed, all of wailing and crying, before they both let go and made their way to the couch. There had been food on the counter; Izuku snatched a bowl, realizing how he had hardly even eaten all day. Maybe not on Earth, but Merildek hadn't treated him to breakfast, lunch, or even dinner. At most, he had an energizer bar during the trip to Bladelbem with Hina—he noticed how much she stared at the snack, and he also noticed how she hadn't said a word about it. ' I'll make sure to bring her one when I get back,' Izuku agreed… until he scowled, 'am I going back?'

Rapidly, Hina's chuckles filled his mind, and her delicate smile plagued his imagination. Her charming aura that she had on her once she got to know him, and how friendly she was to him… it healed some of his inner wounds. 'I'm going back tomorrow night,' he said to himself, remembering the rules and tips he was given throughout his journey. 'If I'm right, I should just 'spawn' back at where I was last… if I go back at night, then I can sleep there—and after that day, I can return at night, and sleep here~mumble~mumble—'

"Izuku, you're doing your thing again!" Inko called out, forcing Izuku out of his stupor. What were they talking about again?

"O-oh!" Izuku started, "uh, that thing you saw earlier, it was… well, she is my elemental , apparently—I can summon her , and she understands speech, so I was able to talk to her and thank her for the help." Izuku looked down, "her name's Boreal. "

"So… you have a pet-slash-emitter-slash-mutant quirk?" Inko asked, quite scared about if her son would be okay; she read a lot of things online about teens with those kinds of crazy combination quirks—never did she think that Izuku would get one of those. She began to chew at her nails.

Izuku sighed. This was going to be a long night—Izuku would try his best to keep it simple… and perhaps keep a few things secret .

* * *

After a long call to the Quirk Specialists, she managed to book an open spot for Izuku tomorrow afternoon. To be honest, for the specialists, it sounded like a special case, and most of the current doctors were filling her voicemails about meeting her son and studying his quirk; they had heard of him on the news—everybody in Musutafu was trying to figure out what his quirk was… A pet quirk? An emitter type?

Quirk Specialists were known to be really enthusiastic, but she hadn't seen a case like this since Katsuki got his quirk. Regardless of that, Inko chose a certified specialist and booked him for an afternoon visit. They got plenty of rest after that.

The first thing Izuku did when he woke up was take a shower, change his clothes, brush his teeth, and dig away at anything he could make for himself. He greeted his mother momentarily after being surprised by her, shooting a ray of ice into the wall, turning the paint into a small frost. His mother looked apologetic, not caring about the wall. He always reminded himself about how much he loved his mother. She did so much for him, and he could hardly do anything for her… maybe when he becomes a Hero, he can retire her and get her all the things she'd ever wanted. Maybe they could finally move out of the apartment after so long.

After his typical morning thoughts, Izuku returned to his room, locking the door behind him before reaching into his inventory. The process was quick, and he was now holding the first guide to The Ten Magics—he moved to his desk and cleared it entirely, grabbing an empty notebook and labeling it, 'Magical Studies #1.'

For once, he was kind of excited to read, but he was also scared that he might not understand, or maybe the language was entirely different? He shook his head, opening the book anyways: he didn't even flip past the first page without giving it his utmost attention, which was just the author and creation date, as well as the title. His fingers traced as he read…

'Soon, reader, you will learn the basic elements of all Magic, Bio-life essences, and so on. As you may have read, this is merely a guide book for those who know little to anything about the arts of Magic, and are seeking guidance to help in: Everyday life, Discovery Of The Unknown, Transmutation, Charity, Greed, Pain, And Even Immortality, if at all possible. With Magic, there are 'no' limits, and even the power of the imagination cannot stop you. Remember to keep notes and pay attention carefully.

First, Magic is no simple task, and is nothing to be played or tampered with in the ways that defy the boundaries of Kingdom and Nationwide law.

Second, always remember that your power output is based on your strongest emotions. Fear can make you lose control, Anger can make you lash out in strong waves, Sadness can cut off your flows of Magic, and Love can boost your abilities to beyond the reaches of even I, a great wizard and philosopher.

Third, take your time with the elements, even if you think you cannot learn it, you can. I have watched the friendliest of animals harness the power of the very ground itself, and I watched as the creatures of chaos, all beyond our understanding, lose it. Why? Well, that's because anybody and anything can direct the flow of all natural essences, and mix them like chemicals. For kids, imagine it as combining soap and water together. If you apply the soap at the bottom, and run water over the top, you will create a mess of bubbles; however, if you were to dip your hand into the soap and douse your fingers with water, then you can direct the flow of the magic in your hands—beware, as finally getting a grip onto an element can be taxing to your inner-life-essence, and can hurt your control over a small period of time.

Now that the Three Simple Rules have been introduced, it is now time that I show how to 'feel' the elements around you, and most importantly, how to 'grasp and control' them. For starters, I will go over the mechanics of 'Debier' Magic. Debier magic is the most simple form of detectable essence in existence, and always will be. To 'feel' and 'take control' of Debier Magic, run your fingers along your wrist in the picture below.

Izuku looked at the picture and copied its movements, feeling something a little different, not bothering to read further ahead. It was at that moment that Izuku had felt a small, needle-like pain shoot through his wrist. Izuku yelped in pain, and saw a thin piece of frozen dirt penetrating his arm. He was flabbergasted, to say the least; pulling out the needle was no fun, but he had learned a valuable lesson about it…

Doing this ritual will show you what natural energies already course through your body. If nothing happened, then do not fret. This makes you one of a kind, and although you have to work harder than anybody else, you will be blessed with something that I as well was born with. This is called 'Talentless,' but it is by no means a disability, and it by no means determines if you really have talent. Furthermore, you have been taught a valuable lesson—had you read further ahead before continuing the runes, you would have been notified that this ritual will cause a small amount of pain. Rule four, 'never' pursue in spells that you do not informally understand. If you have read on ahead before activating the runes, then I congratulate you. If not, then there is always room to grow. Take this rule to heart.

Izuku puffed, staring at the small needle that he had tossed onto his desk. The bit was starting to crumble, and Izuku could feel a new energy coursing through him. Actually, it had always been there, but hadn't noticed it before… it felt rocky, Earthly, and he felt the ground beneath him a little more accurately. He was already learning, surprisingly. His excitement to learn more pushed him to continue reading.

After an hour of reading, Izuku finally got to a point where he needed to breathe. Not only because he needed to practice a new 'childrens' spell—but also because his pencil was wearing thin. Taking a small break and grabbing a new mechanical pencil, Izuku lifted his fingers and focused on the new element inside of him, accidentally letting out a seep of Cept every here and there, before finally feeling a crumble above his fingertips. So far, he had been making subtle progress with two spells he was instructed to produce based on his natural flowing Debier . Izuku tried a little harder, and pulled up his screens.

New Elemental Spell Unlocked: Quaking Dirt

Quaking Dirt [lvl2-10] 31%

Make the pebbles around you shake and toss! Bend the element of dirt to become your element of surprise! Good for practical jokes. Reach level 10 to unlock the Catalyst of Gata Elements. Gata is an extremely powerful Catalyst Element, especially when improved on all aspects of Earthly ground: Wood, Stone, Metal, and even mystical ores. Apply [Quaking] to the Gata elements to unlock its secrets, and limitless potential.

New Elemental Spell Unlocked: Ice Water

Ice-Water [lvl6-10] 83.44%

Command the powers of Cept to make a fine glass of cold water. By coursing Cept through your fingers, ice begins to replace the liquid, unlocking the next step to controlling Iclima, which is a catalyst element. You already have Iclima unlocked. Proceed to level 10 to unlock better control and possibilities.

Beginner. Cept: Cold Control: 2 ↓

Beginner. Cept: Cold Element: 7 ↓

Beginner. Da: Dirt Control: 1 ↓

Beginner. Da: Dirt Element: 1 ↓

So far, he had made a good foundation for himself with Da , but was having trouble progressing with his Cept. Today, he guessed, he would practice with just the Gata—Earthly Element— energies, and would spend some time practicing his control over Da before he continued on to Skei—stone—or Maka—wood, which he had failed to attempt a few times, only reaching level 1 with Skei in both fronts. But it was progress. Once he was outside, he started to feel as though his energies were reacting better— Izuku theorized that since there was more dirt around him, that the Da coursing through them would help him grasp onto better control. Unknowingly to him, he had spent an hour training, doing the same process over and over again, taking small breaks to recover his MP when it got low, taking a short moment to regenerate. He had leveled his Da high enough to the point where he was able to shake the small clumps of soft dirt into dust.

Just looking at his progress made him smile, but he also fell on his face in exhaustion, feeling as though he was suffering from some kind of quirk withdrawal but shook it off. It was probably just too hot outside, and his muscles had been pushed to their maximum whenever he tried to control the dirt for longer than a few seconds at a time. Maybe some strength training would help him with that? He'd make a plan for it later; he entered the apartment and showered himself with his Cept, cooling off a bit.

"Izuku," Inko yelled from the kitchen, "it's almost time to leave! Make sure to grab your phone before we head out!" And so he did, grabbing his phone before making his way out to the car with his mother, a giddy smile on his face.

* * *

When Izuku arrived, the first thing that the Specialist did was pull out the 'quirk guessing X-ray' and received the same results that his transcript has previously described. The Specialist shook it off and tried another test, trusting his patients to be telling the truth—he was met with disappointment when all the tests came back as negative—and they were. Just after the doctor has renowned Izuku 'quirkless' he raised his hands and let the Cept Element seep from his hands; he still didn't have the best control, so he ended up dropping the room temperature to a moderately cold forty two fahrenheit, or 5.5 Celsius.

The doctor looked beyond surprised, having done the tests multiple times, and ending up with no updating results. He would have to take this up to the Q.S forums to ask what he may have missed. Regardless of this, he continued the tests, and then onto documentation, patients description, and finally, the most important part… the Quirk name. The only problem…? Izuku had a nearly unidentifiable quirk, and had to be written down as a special case: he was not just an emitter type, pet type, mutant type, or any of the known listed categories. The only one he fit into was the Special category, which only forty people in all of Japan had been diagnosed with. Some, if not all, of the Special quirks were extremely deadly, or very complex.

To say that the Specialist was excited was an understatement. Fifty years of his life had been dedicated to his patients abilities, and not once had he come across such a gem before. To be honest, he was simply happy that he was able to see it for himself. He looked down at his board, and realized… "Midoriya," the doctor called out, "do you want to become a Hero?"

Izuku immediately stood, nodding, "y-yes!"

The doctor scowled and pulled out his eraser. Sneakily dotting out the more specific details of his quirk, "then promise me that you'll be a good one, got it?" Izuku nodded.

Inko perked a brow at him, her motherly instincts kicking in when she saw him begin to erase paragraphs from his board. "Dr. Tsuma," the doctor looked up, "what exactly are you doing? Aren't those important?"

The doctor sighed, but he was going to tell them anyway. "Listen. Seeing your son's quirk was one of the most amazing feats of 'special' that I have ever had the privilege of documenting… and it is for the fact that your son wants to become a hero that I am changing his Quirk Type category, and even the stronger details. However, in order to do that, I'll need to format everything on here differently."

Dr. Tsuma took a deep breath, leaning back in his chair, "on the typical standard, I would be obligated to put as much detail into your quirk documents. However, due to your paranormally strange quirk, and all of its stranger abilities, I will make it much more simple. Say, instead of detailing every 'Kinesis' that you are able to control, we'll leave everybody who gets your Quirk-Postal information access to limited understanding."

Both Midoriya's became confused, "well, I see no reason not to, but—what does becoming a Hero have to do with his—"

"—Mrs. Midoriya; I am sorry to tell you that, if your son's wonderful quirk is properly documented into Yuuei—or any Hero program—then his entire life will be at risk." Both of his patients gasped, and Inko started to beat a sweat. "W-why is that, Dr. Tsuma?"

The Doctor sighed, looking back and forth between the two. "Well, you might not know this, but every student is required to state 'word-by-word' what their quirk is, and most of its mechanics in order to allow the teachers to help their students, and to be accepted via professional documentation by the QD-Governing HeadQuarters."

Both of them nodded.

"What most people don't know is that their information gets leaked almost every Sunday of every weekend. When, and that's when , your child's amazing quirk gets out to the public, nearly every Future Hunter will try to eradicate him from existence. " He took a deep breath, "it is my obligation, not only as a doctor, but as a human being, to make large redundancies in his papers." There was no argument between them, and they both seemed to be on track; they saw the bigger picture, thankfully.

With that said, he trashed the three-ringed paper and pulled out another one—this one was the finishing touch to his official Quirked life. Slowly, he smiled, and turned the fully documented binder around. He could see stars in Izuku's eyes—just like a child would when they were first told what their quirk was.

Izuku Midoriya.

Quirk Type: Emitter.

Quirk: Element Memory.

Quirk Range: Versatile.

Description: Element Memory is an Emitter type quirk that allows Izuku Midoriya to control any substance: solid, liquid, or gas, if given enough time to practice with the material in hand—Izuku is arguably limited to some. Once a steady memory of the substance has been created, Midoriya can then recall the memory and control the substance. Noticeable drawbacks of this quirk are entirely confidential. Teachers word of approval needed for further description; vocal documentation with Dr. Tsuma. QuirkDentify™ Therapeutics. Find Personal Number Here: [820-722-4444]

Izuku was then free to do whatever he liked with his quirk while in a safe environment. It was stated to never use your quirk without specific conditions, but the doctor was rooting for the kid, and he wanted to see where he'd go, so he gave him no lectures like he would do for many of his other patients. He also thanked the Midoriya's for visiting him, saying that he would be there free of charge if any issues involving his Quirk Health came up.

Just before leaving the room, Dr. Tsuma soldered the previous binder together and stuffed it into a heavy-looking suitcase. The Midoriya's were then free to leave at any time, and both of them were given a short copy of the document—being what the public would see if it were to be leaked. In a way, Izuku didn't care that he didn't get to name his quirk in the end due to the redundancies; it was a pretty good one, anyway, and it would keep him under the sheets for a long time.

The only thing he didn't like was how much he actually hadn't told him, or his mother. Actually, he had kept a lot from both of them on purpose: The Portals, The powers that his quirk promised, the upgrades, quests, level-ups, AI Consciousness, and even Merildek —he never mentioned the books that he had received, or Hina, the existing populace in another dimension, the true inside look of his quirks abilities, and much, much more. Even Izuku wanted to keep secrets. If Inko ever found out about the probable dangers inside Merildek, he'd probably be banned from ever going in again; and had he told Dr. Tsuma anything beyond his ability to control the elements, he probably wouldn't be let off so fast.

* * *

Once the Midoriya's returned home, it was an even 3:44 PM, giving both of them enough free time for the day to simply collect their thoughts. Well, that's what Inko did, while Izuku went straight for his room, working on finishing his first 'Basic Spell' before nightfall: he would go to and from the kitchen every so often to bring back water to slowly freeze, before deciding to plug the sink and continue from there. After an hour of continuously freezing water, and a very dangerous water bill to be looking forward to this month, Izuku let out a small cheer in victory as he finally advanced his Cold Element and Cold Control. It had only been a singular increase, and Izuku wasn't really cheering about that—he was more excited to learn that his Jou Element was increasing along with it.

Beginner. Jou: Water Element: 2 ↓

Beginner. Cept: Cold Element: 8 ↓

Cold Control: 4 ↓

From that point forward, Izuku left the tub of ice alone, and returned to his guidebook—he flipped a few pages before landing on Jou Element and reading it thoroughly. It had taken Izuku another hour to even grasp the energies of the Water in front of him, but it was worth it, watching as he made the water hover ever-so-slightly in the air.

At first, Izuku thought that he would have everything significantly increased in a single day; man, was he wrong about that . Still, a hopeful smile made it's way to his face, knowing that he would have to work harder than anybody else to catch up for all the years he had missed out on.

His quirk might have been strong at first glance, but Izuku was really just taking pot-shots, and could've easily hurt the people around him—the image of his ice reaching Kacchan was etched in his mind—and he would have to learn how to control it before it actually became a viable weapon. Boreal, on the other hand, was a viable option.

[Reminder: The Tree of Destruction involves harnessing/manipulating the energies of frost, fire, wind, water, electricity, and the Earth itself. This skill makes it easier to cast spells like Fireball, Ice-Cicle, Water Gun, Wind Blast, Rock Toss, and Lightning Bolt Ect. The first element that is cast by the user will become the official and permanent Elemental power of the user, otherwise known as an "Affinity", until others are unlocked/learned. The Beginning Element will be the most efficient with its user, meaning that if the user is given the power over fire, then fire spells will be learned much faster, and be more efficient. However, if the {user} is given a fire affinity for destruction and a water affinity for conjuration, then the user will have a 15% damage increase in destruction instead of 30%, and a 7.5% instead of 15% for conjuration. Instantaneous knowledge about how to activate the spell will be provided upon unlock.]

This reminder made him chuckle a bit. He was lucky to have such an increase if he wanted to catch up in time for Yuuei.

Beep—! Beep—! Be—Click!

Izuku whipped out his phone and pressed the dismiss button to his alarm. Anxiety tickled his skin… knowing what it meant. He had set it earlier so that he wouldn't forget—he'd probably have forgotten at the rate he was going with his magic—to return to Merildek . Twenty minutes later, Izuku had taken a shower and packed a sample amount of supplies into his inventory, picking up his notebook. Taking a second look, Izuku pondered if he had brought enough water and snacks; he eventually nodded, agreeing with himself that he'd be able to come back any time for more if he had run out. While looking through his inventory, he could still see his dim, room ceiling light.

Standing up, Izuku grabbed some clothes, folded them neatly, and tossed them into his backpack, taking up the rest of the slots available, only managing a single set of daily wear. His backpack now full, and half an inventory to work with, he clicked into place, stiffing himself up.

[Outerworldy Transportation] Activated [Cool Down: 39:99]

He put a foot in first, getting the feel of the ground before fully immersing himself. Entering through entirely, he looked back at the darkened door, watching as it withered away into nothingness. Izuku took a few paces forwards, laying his bag next to the nightstand, and sliding into the strangely comfortable bed. Also, he was correct about it being night; time didn't seem to pass in a dimension that he wasn't currently inside of. In a way, this scared him, but he warded off the terrors of the night with an image of what Hina had in stock for him tomorrow.

For once in a long time, he wanted a friend.


	11. Many A New

IMPORTANT: If you are enjoying the story and want a better look at it, I.E a longer and better edited version, Check it out on AO3/Archive Of Our Own! I know a lot of people use FF more, so I published here as well; however, I am simply copy and pasting, and the story on AO3 has Pictures to detail the story! You can find this by Searching my name, FatSmack, and the story name, "Quirk: Green Screen"

Waking up groggily, Izuku could smell the blissful scent of an entirely new place. It almost felt like camping, had he not been indoors it would've been perfect. Not only that, but he could also smell the blissful scent of steak, eggs, and some smells that he'd never even come into contact with before. To this, he slowly rose, and his ears finally caught up with him; there was a slow wrapping noise against his door. Rubbing his eyes, Izuku jumped out of bed, slipping against the fallen blanket, and made his way to the door. Opening it slowly, sliding his face through the cracks, he was met with a slightly tired Hina Katsuma. Compared to the last time he saw her, she was an entirely new frame—her clothes consisted of a regular T-shirt and jeans, and her hair was no longer in a neatly wrapped ponytail. For some reason, this made Izuku flush a bit—"G-good morning, Hina." He greeted shyly. She smiled in returned.

"Good morning," she replied coyly, "if you're not already, make sure to get dressed. If you hurry, we might be able to check out most of the Central Center." Izuku tilted a bit, "the Central Center?"

Hina hopped, "yep; the Central Center is where all the shops and stuff are. I usually only go there for clothes when mine get _torn_ during school exercises, but there's a lot of stuff to do up there, too." Izuku was about to respond when Hina brought up again, "Oh! If you want, we can stop by Sentaba and try to get you enrolled for Summer school; you should be able to catch up from there—you only need basic education and a strong, prominent Catalyst Element."

Izuku looked down at his fingers, swiping a screen into existence, and nodding at the progress he had made with his abilities. So far, he only had one catalyst element, and even beyond that, he didn't really know what that meant in the first place. However, he did get the general idea of it; _Catalyst_ meaning the overall skill with both _control_ and _element_, but at the same time, it didn't make that much sense, either. He had unlocked both _Da_ element level one, and _Da _control level two, but hadn't unlocked the _Catalyst_. Perhaps there was more to it, he agreed.

"Y-yeah, just give me a moment to get ready, okay?" Izuku said, slowly backing away from the door. "Of course, I'll see you downstairs by the counter—the boss wants to ask you a few questions before she decides if you're a good fit. Don't worry, though… _I told her you were a good fit, and she seems to agree_."

Izuku flushed a little, and Hina walked away, closing the door behind her so Izuku could get ready. Today was going to be _interesting_, no doubt.

_Quest Activated! [Learn About Bladelbem!]_

* * *

After slipping on his backpack, transferring some of the snacks and water into it to avoid suspicion, he made his way downstairs. Nearly immediately was he met by Hina and Melanie, waving him over to the counter. He made his way towards them, greeting the two with a nervous smile. He noticed that they both faltered a bit under his gaze, seemingly more comfortable than before.

_Comforting Gaze Has Leveled Up!_

_Comforting Gaze [lvl3-10] 42%_

Izuku closed his eyes for a moment, and they both went back to normal. He couldn't tell if he really wanted to turn that feature off, knowing that it would be great for calming people down—it would be great for hostage situations in the future.

"Izuku," Melanie started, "Hina said a lot of good things about you last night, and I'd like to ask you a couple of questions before you start working."

Izuku shook his head, "o-okay." There was a small silence before her eyes suddenly glowed, peering into Izuku's blue ones. They seemed to reflect for a moment, and Melanie nodded in acceptance. "Alright; what's your full name?" she began, and Izuku would answer.

This continued for several minutes, and before he even knew it, he was signing his way into the capitalist's lifestyle. "Remember," Melanie pointed at the locked shelves to her left, "all of your weekly paychecks will be placed in your box. So don't lose that key, got it?"

"G-got it!"

"Oh, before you leave, make sure Izuku gets an alarm for his room. He'll need it if he wants to start working tomorrow." Hina gave her a thumbs-up and looked at Izuku. This would be a great way to become friends with the new guy… _he wasn't biased like the rest of them._ Hina shook away the thought.

Hina pulled at his arm, tugging him towards her direction. Izuku looked at her, and she faltered again, letting go of his elbow. "Come on!" she hurried, "It's my free day off, so I'll show you around—" Izuku looked like he was about to protest, "—I have to go out and get some things anyway, so I might as well." Izuku stopped resisting, allowing himself to _go with the flow_, anxious to learn more about what his _future_ would be looking like. To be entirely honest, he could already see that there was going to be a lot of learning and that there would be a lot of room to grow.

"Hm?" Hina hummed, looking back at a mumbling Izuku, "did you say something?" He froze, a blush rising to his face, expecting to be critically judged, "n-no! S-sorry a-about that!" He bowed furiously, only for Hina to lightly smack the top of his head with the handle of her rapier—she always carried it with her, it seemed.

"_Psh_, stop the whining. It's fine," she said, giving him a coy smile; it reminded her of when she was a child, and how the teachers always got onto her for her never-ending talking. Izuku relaxed a bit, wondering if that was how she felt when she looked directly into his irises. He shared his empathy for a moment before being dragged into the busy streets of Bladelbem. Unlike when he had arrived to the kingdom, the streets were now filled with all sorts of people, and everyone was doing their own, special thing. He even spotted a few adults and children playing with their _powers_, and it made Izuku wonder… _How far am I behind? And is it legal to… use your Magic in public?_

The answers to that would be quickly answered by Hina, who had heard every word of that; "Uh, I don't know where you're at with your Magic, so I can't help there, but for your other question: Bladelbem is _very _laid back about public magic—just don't do anything above Debier and Sebr magic while in largely populated areas. You can do more advanced magic in the _public training grounds,_ and sometimes even indoors. Just don't do anything that would spark suspicion, and you should be fine!" Hina gave another thumbs-up, giggling at Izuku's pale expression. He could never just think to himself, huh?

A few minutes later, they came to a stop, and Izuku's eyes _widened_ as stars filled his pupils. After scaling a long, yet fairly low tilt in the road going upwards, he was finally able to see the Central Center; there was a large sign above it saying its name. When he first entered, Hina held a good grip on his elbow, helping him surf through the beginning crowd. After the initial entry, they were able to separate as the crowed slimmed to the point where they could just walk side-by-side. Despite this, Hina continued to guide him, probably bringing him to somewhere of interest.

"Ah," Hina sighed in relief, dipping her head downwards, "almost thought that I'd gotten lost for a second." She chuckled. Moving forward, Hina entered the small shop, passing through the curtain-bead-like entrance. Izuku would have expected there to be some kind of Gypsie or Fortune teller inside, had he not seen the obvious display of clothes just outside… _women's_ clothes, too, he noticed, making sure not to stare.

"Welcome, Hina!" called a man from the other side of the store, wearing what looked like an employee's uniform. Hina waved, and the guy switched his sight to Izuku, smiling, "and to you too!" he then proceeded to exit the counter, "is there anything I can help you with, mister?" he got closer, but not too close. Izuku shook his head, "n-no, I'm just t-tagging along with Hina." The other boy smiled, but was cut off when Hina peeked her head around the corner, "—I'm just showing him around, Jake; don't get your panties in a twist!" Jake chuckled, turning back to Izuku.

"She hasn't hurt you or anything, right?" he whispered, and Izuku gave him a confused look, watching as Hina pulled out her rapier from behind him, plopping it against the back of his head. "_I heard that!"_ she yelled, basking in joy as Jake whimpered, waving his hands at her in surrender, muttering the words, _sorry_. She even managed to force him to give her a discount—Izuku chuckled a bit, putting his hand to his mouth, but Hina noticed anyway. She seemed to catch herself slipping up on the inside, quickly gathering herself. _Damn,_ he was kind of cute, despite having such a plain face. It's not like she'd even have time for something like that right now. She had to focus on her studies if she ever hoped to get into Yuuei. That got her thinking… would the new guy _really_ be able to catch up?

By the time she had finished her thoughts, she had already picked out a few sets of familiar-looking clothes in her sizes and had placed them onto the counter. Jake looked at her cautiously, keeping a keen eye on her rapier as he told her the price. She nodded and paid up, retrieving Izuku from a pair of clothing that he had been looking at, himself. Hina had seen him at the same shelf a few time, looking at the mannequin to the right of it; it had been a small hoodie with flakes of ice decorated onto the front, as well as a forest green backside that matched up really nicely—below that was a plain black t-shirt, as well as a neat pair of black jeans.

"Are you ready?" she asked, tapping his shoulder, "or were you wanting to buy something…?" To this, Izuku shook his head. "I-I wouldn't be able to afford it in the first place, so not really…" he chuckled. Hina raised a brow at him, "well, if I were to buy it for you, think you can pay me back later?"

Izuku blinked and turned, "n-n-no! I-I mean, yes, I would! But why would you do that for me? Aren't you worried that I might—"

"_Calm down_," she insisted, "if you pull a fast one on me, I know where you live," she chuckled. Izuku took a moment to follow along, chuckling as well, before accepting her offer. She seemed _way_ too happy to be doing this for him, but he wouldn't protest any further… until Hina came to a stop, and turned to look at him. "Did you try it on yet?" she asked simply, to which Izuku shook his head. "I-I didn't see any changing rooms, so I just…" _he analyzed it, actually._ Hina shook her head, "you should've just asked somebody—they would've told you," she pushed him in the direction of the changing room, pointing at it as she gave him his set of clothes back, "it's just over there."

Izuku entered the changing room, and, as it is said in the name, changed into the new pair of clothes. The blue, ice flake decorated hoodie slipped on much too easily but felt _very_ comfortable; the same applied to the jeans and shirt, but they were a much more perfect fit than the hoodie. Anxiousness filled him once again as he heard Hina from the other side, "they fit?" she asked.

"Y-yeah, they're a good fit," he replied. "Well?" Hina hummed, "let me check it out." Izuku was about to object, "—don't forget who bought you those," she sneered. Izuku could feel the annoyance; he peeked outside the curtains, looking at the ground as he showed himself. He wondered if he looked ridiculous… he never really got nervous about his clothes, so why now?

Then, he looked at Hina, and saw the _flabbergasted_ look on her face, along with her reddening blush. _Is she okay?_ He wondered, '_Analysis'_

Hina was not expecting such a _noticeable _change… but now that he was out of his tighter clothes, the jeans and hoodie made him look a little bigger, and the way his hoodie fell a little in the front made her internally squeal. However, once he _genuinely_ smiled, she externally gasped. _Damn!_

This caused Jake to bat an eye at them, spotting Izuku's new set of apparel. He gasped, too, giving him a thumbs up. "Hey!" they turned, "t's a great fit, bro!" he then turned to a small cabinet in front of him, pulling out a ticket, "I'll give it to you with a 10% discount." Izuku was about to protest again until Hina pointed at a sign, clearly stating that a _good fit_ is automatically a 10% off. "O-Oh, I-I get it…" he said, before returning to the changing room and switching back to his normal clothes; he'd been familiar with this rule in a few shops near where he lived.

_[LUK has leveled up!]_

When he returned to Hina and Jake, they gave an approving nod, and finally, check out of the shop. Just by entering the store, Izuku had learned so much about this worlds fashion. Believe it or not, it wasn't all that much different from his own, but it seemed like more people than not wore some of the more _expected_ pilgrim-like clothing, consisting of tight, tan belts and pants, along with strange leather boots. However, there were also those who wore simpler clothing: jeans, shorts, a t-shirt, and long sleeves.

"Izuku," Hina began, "have you eaten yet?" she asked. Izuku looked down and shook his head, "n-no, but I'll be okay," he pointed towards his bag and pulled out a Snickers™. He looked at Hina, "I-I have more… if you wanted any." Hina looked at them curiously. "What are they?" she questioned.

Izuku blushed a bit, "they're just candy. I packed a lot with me, so I don't mind sharing—it's the least I can offer, really…" he gestured the bar towards her, and she gratefully accepted, clawing confusedly at the edges of the bar as they walked. Izuku noticed, "do you want help with that?" he asked, and Hina nodded. After watching Izuku peel it open, she stared at the chocolaty treat inside, not entirely knowing what it was. She was wary of eating it, but soon followed along when Izuku started to chow down on the ends of it. '_It's pretty good,'_ Hina thought, only for her eyes to open in bliss when she reached the creamy insides, taking over her taste buds.

"Y-yeah, I like them too," Izuku mentioned, seeing her light up. Moving a hand backward, he reached the familiar pocket and handed her another one, watching as she clawed at the edges again. He chuckled. It was only when she finished her delightful snack that she started to speak.

"You said that you were wanting to learn more about magic, right?" Hina asked, and Izuku nodded. Hina came to a stop and took a sharp right at the next corner; in front of them to the side of the street was a large, library-like building, surrounded by glass walls showing the immense shelves filled with books on the inside. After a little bit of inspection, they went inside.

Upon entry, they were both greeted with a sweet, inky scent, and the smell of fresh pages and unopened books filled their noses. Izuku looked at Hina as she began to speak, "if you're looking to learn about _anything_, then you'll probably find it here: Magic has its own section, and they're all organized based on the _Levels Of Magical Understanding_, so you should be able to start here," she took a breath, "I typically come here to study in the mornings every weekend, but today was an exception…" she paused, thinking about what she was going to say next. _Asking a cute boy to join me every morning? Is that asking for too much?_ "If _you_ want, we can study together, and I can help you get up to speed if you're a little behind."

Izuku smiled widely, nodding, "a-absolutely!"

The librarian from the other side of the room looked at him and brought her fingers to her mouth, shushing him, "people are trying to read, kids." He flushed a bit, bowing an apology her way; he'd always try his best to be respectful to the elderly, but he'd probably bow to a goldfish if he thought he put in the wrong water.

He turned back to Hina, "I'd love to… if that's really alright with you—I-I don't want to bother you or any—"

"Nah, don't worry about it!" the librarian shushed her too, and she apologized, too. "Yeah, just don't worry about it. There's not a lot of students at Sentaba who are putting in the real work to get accepted by Yuuei, you know?" Izuku's interest peeked when she said that, "b-but, isn't Yuuei _really_ hard to get accepted into?"

"Yes," Hina nodded, "but that's only for commoners like myself…" she drifted off, a sigh escaping her lips. "Most of the students at Sentaba are Royally secured, meaning that they were born in Royal Families… Yuuei typically accepts Royals without even giving them an eye, but I'll get in; no matter what." She paused for a second, feeling her arms droop, "even if I can't rely on my magic, I'll get in."

Izuku smiled… a genuine smile made it to his face as he stared into her eyes. He remembered how it felt to be in her shoes… it had only been two days ago that he felt like that—and he knew what she wanted to hear. He gave her a thumbs-up, "I believe in you, Hina." Hina perked up, a cold and warm feeling striking her heart. _Nobody_ had _ever _said that to her before… and then she remembered.

_Hina was always judged in the past—she remembered how the kids at her school would pick on her for having an impossible dream. And her dream was to become the best Knight of Bladelbem, which everyone believed that, in order to become it, you'd need to attend Yuuei. And it was true. Yuuei was known all around the world as the perfect school for upcoming Knights and Adventurers: those who sought the betterment of themselves and their loved ones, or perhaps seeking knowledge beyond understanding, Yuuei was the place to go. Hina wanted to seek for equilibrium within the walls of Bladelbem, and she'd reveal the corruption of the society that the people so easily let slip past them. Slowly, she'd climb the ranks, and bring that order to revelation—she'd always told anybody who asked why she wanted to join that she was in it for the money—a surprising amount of people didn't care, and sympathized with that; but that never meant that they believed she could do it. Just by being born a commoner was she at a disadvantage, and her inability to use anything other than Iclima Elements with her sword ability was weak; her teachers and mentors soldered that into her mind. But, she'd been practicing… and she'd make her way there. There was only one thing left that she needed now… _

And she'd gotten it. A tear escaped her right eye, and she quickly looked the other way, wiping it away. But it would just come back, and before she knew it, she was softly crying.

Izuku was about to ask if he had said something wrong, but was stopped by a large screen.

_[Congratulations! Hina Katsuma Is Now Your Friend!]_

_[Quest Complete: Make New Friends!]_

_Rewards:_

_500 XP_

_Guide To Fast Friends x1 [Inventory]_

_Silver Coin x10_

_[Your Storage Has Increased By Two Slots!]_

Quickly, Izuku took note of the rewards and swiped away at the screen, making it shudder out of existence. He then paced forwards, revolving around Hina, keeping his hands at a safe distance as he asked, "are you okay?"

Hina stopped wiping her tears off of her face, and looked Izuku dead on, a determined look written on her expression. She then took his hand into her own and threw them into the air, looking as if they'd finally beaten a super powerful boss together. "Yes," she began, "and we'll _both_ get into Yuuei!" Izuku's eyes became determined as well, and he smiled, "we will!"

Instantly, the librarian gave them a death glare, and a few others sitting at the tables around them looked annoyed. Hina didn't look like she cared, but Izuku was mere _twitches_ away from falling to the ground in embarrassment.

After an intense scolding from the librarian, Hina and Izuku sighed, still partaking in the libraries corridors. Once they had spoked to the, as Hina called her, "_An Old Hag"_ about the whereabouts for certain beginner level magic and brewery knowledge, she had calmed down, seemingly more satisfied with the two teenagers. It was enough to make the lady stop being a hypocrite, having _yelled _at them in return… Izuku bet that she was a nice lady on the inside, but something about her _nagged_ at him; he usually never felt that way about people, but things in his life were changing fast, so he'd have to come to terms with them.

"Hey…" Hina whispered. Izuku looked at her, a small stack of books in his arms, "did you need something?" he asked. Hina turned and tilted her head, looking as if she was pondering something _really _hard—"Would, uh…" she seemed to hitch a bit, "you mind being f_riends?_"

Izuku lit up.

* * *

After returning home from the library, Izuku set the small _stack _of books on his nightstand and took a seat on his bed. He and Hina were just coming back to put the stuff they had bought away, and to take a lunch break. Hina wanted him to come to the downstairs and join her for lunch, but Izuku kindly declined her offer, saying that she had already done so much for him already. Once she accepted that, she asked if he had anything to eat in the first place, and he nodded. He never told her what he had, but he stated that it would be more than enough.

Quickly entering his inventory, Izuku pulled out what was supposed to be his breakfast that he had forgotten to eat: a carton of _cold_ milk and the box of cereal. Izuku quickly took out his journal, writing about how the Milk was still cold and unaffected by time while within his hammerspace… huh, _Hammerspace_ was a nice name for it; he wrote that down, too, and poured himself a bowl. Of course, if he wanted to, he could've just returned to _Earth_ and made himself a nice lunch, but then he'd have to wait a long time to return, and then he'd have to wait for Hina to finish, too.

When he finished his bowl of cereal, he quickly changed into his new clothes, neatly folding his plain white t-shirt back into his inventory and switching it out with the black one that came with the set. However, it had been hot outside, so he left his ice-blue hoodie on the nightstand, wearing only the jeans and tight black t-shirt. He looked into the mirror on the other side of the room, taking a keen eye on his appearance. He simply couldn't shake off that he was practically _reversed_ into an icy blue… he'd already accepted this look—he _loved_ his new eyes, though. He'd always liked blue eyes. A few minutes later, he was knocked out of his stupor when he heard a knock at his door. "Oh," he murmured, opening the door, and continuing his journey with Hina. He had already learned so much, but he had a strange feeling that he wasn't even close to the beginning.

They were now approaching Sentaba, and Izuku was nervous; "are you gonna be okay?" Hina asked, realizing how shaky her new friend was. Izuku didn't nod, but he also didn't deny, "I-I just… I'm new, really… and I'm not s-sure how this is going to go…" he sighed, kicking the ground solemnly. Hina revolved around him, looking at him as she breathed, "I know you're going to do great—besides, I don't _expect_ you to pass the entry-test on the first go…" she flushed a bit, "_it took me three tries, y'know?" _To this, Izuku's brow furrowed upwards, "it took you three tries?" he asked, and Hina nodded with an exasperated look. "Yup. That was this year alone," she noticed the look on Izuku's face, "_yeah_, I know… pretty stupid, right?" she joked—but Izuku didn't laugh. He simply looked at the ground and took a deep breath, "_I don't think you're stupid, Hina_." And he meant it, too. This wasn't some silly repertoire to him; he could clearly see just how _smart_ she was… and how determined she was to become an amazing Knight in the future.

Hina, however, frowned slightly, but soon lightened up a bit, "I guess we'll have to see how I do on the test next month, then," she pointed at him, "and you, too." Izuku lifted his arms, "I'll keep trying!" he protested. Hina followed suit and jumped into a cheer. They stopped when they reached the top of the ever-extending stairs that they had been climbing, and the school was now in _full view._

_Izuku faltered._

"We'll get you signed up for the mock tests in no time," Hina presented, "we'll see if they can provide you with the study material to catch up, too."


End file.
